Epiphany: Divinity
by Cuervo Blanco
Summary: I, Hyuuga Hinata, arrived into this timeline, from a different dimension and merged my soul with my 7 years old counterpart after traveling almost 52 years back in time. My mission: save Uzumaki Naruto and let the world burn. A Redone of the Epiphany Series, not a sequel.
1. Random Time

**AN: **This is not the promised last part of the epiphany series, but a total new edition. The reason for this is that the plot had many holes and inconcistencies, and many grammar problems. Hopefully, this version will be more to your liking.

**Summary: **_I, Hyuuga Hinata, arrived into this timeline, from a different dimension and merged my soul with my 7 years old counterpart after traveling almost 52 years back in time. My mission: save Uzumaki Naruto and let the world burn._

Having losing her reson for living, Hyuuga Hinata sent her soul back in time to save the only person that had brough happiness to her existance. Now, landing in similar yet different Konoha than she remembered, how far she would go to achieve her goals?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Random Time.**

* * *

"_History has three sides: your side, their side and the __**truth**_"_. It is influenced by the people that record it, sometimes unconsciously, in subjective ways. It is not impartial, it is not complete and it is not as infallible as it is often perceived by others; it is no set in stone. It is a Mist of Deceptions._

_But historians, scholars of the past, had developed ways to pick small, crucial details that can be measured and probed right under the right circumstances and knowledge. These small pieces of information had been shuffled and puzzled to the point that a vague idea took form, and then it went through different refining processes until a clearer panorama could be seen. Filtering such amount of information could be cathartic and frustrating most of the time, but, in this world of Ninja, information is the second most lethal weapon and power that anybody could wield._

_With the mission of understanding how and from where our current society came from, the scholars had been researching and analyzing as much as they could and had come with a timeline of sorts that could be used as a template for a more complete view through history. The necessity for time measuring nomenclatures became evident, which lead the division into periods of certain events that marked humanity itself into what it is now._

_The first period it is known as __**The Cataclysm**__. For all intents and purpose, the world ended and began with it. It is evident that a more advanced civilization than ours existed before it, but something happened that pretty much launched humanity to the edges of extinction. The continents moved until the global geography was changed to what it is today; the weather patterns shifted into more extreme conditions; fauna and flora entire species disappeared while others emerged. The World wasn't the same._

_**The Aftermath**__, the period after The Cataclysm, was the starting point to retake the timeline, and thus, the nomenclatures __**B.E**_ _and __**A.E.**_ _(before and after extinction) were started to being used. It lasted almost four hundred years._

_At the year 394 A.E., during the sixth moon of the raining season, a man, whose real name it is still an unknown, but had been known, through the lore and folklore of the popular memory, as __**The Sage of Six Paths**__, appeared in the annals of history, and with him, a new period started: __**The Awakening.**_

_It is still up to debate how a single man gained so much popularity in such a short time, though rumors of mass demon extermination may cast some light on the matter, it is a fact that his teachings reached far through the fragile social structure at the time. The exact records of said teachings had been lost for centuries, but the focal point of them is evident even in our current era: The Knowledge of Chakra._

_The Sage expended all his life teaching others the secrets of chakra, changing the ways of life of the pseudo-society that had emerged during The Aftermath. The Sage died being 182 years old of natural causes, ending the Awakening Era at the 547 A.E., 151 years after the apparition of The Sage._

_In honor of his passing, time again was measured differently. Henceforth, __**B.C. **__and __**A.C.**_ _(before and after chakra) were the new nomenclatures being in use._

_**The Demon Hunting Era**_ _began the year 152 A.C. Ever since The Cataclysm, hordes of demons and other supernatural creatures were active elements in everyday's life. Terrible massacres by the hands of said creatures, as the birth of legends, superstitions and myths were part of the status quo. This changed with the gained knowledge of chakra, humanity's new tool to defend and attack. Rapidly, groups started to be formed with the sole purpose of hunt and extermination of the demon race… and anything related to it. _

_It is a possibility that this war waged against the supernatural, demons, powers beyond human comprehension that plagued the lands for so long, alas, maybe because a combination of all this factors Nature itself aided humankind again. After five hundred and twenty years of fighting, unique abilities, skills and characteristics started to be shown by certain group of people. These abilities and skills started to be known as_ Bloodlines_, and the groups that possessed them were known as _Clans_._

_Sooner, rather than later, conflicts sparkled all over the land, caused by the lack of resources or the need of a more consistent power structure. At this point, humankind was not endangered species anymore and overpopulation was starting to be a problem. The best minerals, the best food, the best lands for farming and other appealing objectives became the source of discord and bloodshed._

_The Human vs Demon war became the Human vs Human War._

_During the year 673 A.C., the __**Iga Clan**__, with their allies, started a full scale aggression against the __**Kouga Clan**_ _and their allies. Other clans as the __**Itezora Clan**_ _and the __**Maniwa Clan**__, notwithstanding their neutrality, joined the conflict looking of the gain of better goods for their people. This started __**The Clans' War Era**__, also known as __**The Wandering Clans Era**__._

_It is impossible to quantify the causalities during this period, considered the bloodiest, taking in considerations that complete cities were eradicated literally overnight. It is sad as well the lost of valued artifacts and documents of immeasurable historical value, though some things were preserved during the passage of time._

_The war among clans ended four hundred and twenty nine years later, with the __**Covenant of Harmony Treaty**_ _between the __**Senju Clan**__, lead by Senju Hashirama, and the __**Uchiha Clan**__, lead by Uchiha Madara at the year 1,102 A.C._

_With the signing of the treaty, the __**Shinobi Era**_ _begin, being the most prominent event the creation of the Hidden Villages, being Konohagakure no Sato the first one officially created under Senju Hashirama's leadership._

_Many things had passed ever since, three great wars included, and our days had come and passed quickly like a dream._

_Without warming, at the year 1,184 A.C., the apparition of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the subsequent devastation caused by it through the Land of Fire and Konoha, started a new period using a new nomenclature: __**B.K. **__and __**A.K. **__(before and after Kyuubi)._

**Introductory Prologue**

"**Origins of Modern Society: History in the making."**

**By Nibutani Shizuku**

**(Head Chief of Official Records & Historians' Civil Department)**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

**(Year 0 A.K.)**

The Yondaime Hokage, Namizake Minato, and his wife, Namikaze Kushina, are hidden in a secret location while they wait for their newborn babies. At the 10th of October of 1,184 A.C., Namikaze Naruto and Mito are born.

Fifteen minutes later, the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared in Konohagakure no Sato, causing devastation and havoc and death.

After half of an hour the Yondaime Hokage arrived to the battle, defeating the beast. The official records, as publicly announced by the Hokage the next day, state that the Hokage destroyed the body of the beast, sealing its chakra on her daughter and its soul in his son.

The technique used by the Yondaime it is still unknown, and is highly classified with a SS clearance.

**(Year 4 A.K.)**

A Silent War between Konohagakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato started. No official conflicts, barring minor tumults and revolts, were started through both lands. A and S ranked missions, including espionage, infiltration, sabotage and assassination, increased in a 120%.

Konoha Shinobi Academy raised their standards in preparation of a possible war.

**(Year 5 A.K.)**

A Partisan Warfare Tactic was being used in secret by both Hidden Villages. No official records were registered. ANBU's scale of activity: 95%.

**(Year 6 A.K.)**

A fire started in the Namikaze's Residence during the night while the Yondaime Hokage was out of the village in private business. No casualties were caused because the unexpected arrival of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The sinister is considered the work of a spy and a saboteur looking for the Hokage Private Ninjutsu Library.

**(Year 7 A.K.)**

When I woke up, it was in the middle of the night. If I have to guess, looking the position of the crescent moon, it is more or less 3:15 in the morning. The night is quiet, and my breathing is calm, contrary of the pounding headache that I feel.

Turning up my Byakugan (to my relief, it obeyed without the use of handseals or a word command) and focusing it on myself, I checked my state. I'm no more than 7 years old, which means that I traveled a little further than I intended, but it can work on my behalf. What did bother me are my less than desirable chakra pools. I tend to forgot how weak I was when I was this age, and now I need to correct that. I had the hope that my chakra had traveled with me, but it was wishful thinking on my part. Chakra building exercises are in order then.

It is way too early to anybody of importance to be awake, and since this is a year before the incident with Hidden Cloud, the security is a little more relaxed than it should be. Arrogant bastards, this is the reason why Hizashi-onka died.

In front of my full body mirror, I stood, looking at my small body, before closing my eyes in concentration. My breathing was normal, is slower, almost becoming imperceptible with each breath in and breath out. Fifteen minutes later any outsider would have been wondering if I was breathing at all. I opened my eyes, frowning in displeasure.

Outwardly, nothing changed. To realized the truth one has to be or a Hyuuga or a sensor. If a Hyuuga had been watching with attention, he or she would have realized that I didn't have any chakra at all circling through my body. Actually, if they were far enough they wouldn't be able to see me at all, since I didn't any chakra and thus, I didn't exist. It was kind of similar to the 'Invisible Man Technique' of the Nindaime Tsuchikage, but not the same. Sensor type of ninjas wouldn't able to detect me either, even if I was behind them mere inches a par. The absolute stealth technique that Uzumaki Naruto had developed in the future: **Ghost Mode**. No sound, no smell, no presence, no chakra. Nothing!

Its other name was even more fitting: **The Phantom Walker Technique**. I wasn't frowning because I had made a mistake; on the contrary, its activation was flawless. The problem was that it took me fifteen minutes to totally activate it when I could do it without a second thought in the blink of an eye in the past (future?).

I hate myself for being so weak. If I was this weak, Naruto-kun will not see me as worthy. I cannot let that to happen. I need to be stronger, for Naruto-kun.

Casting aside that train of thought for another time, I decide to explore around and find information of my whereabouts. Leaving through the window, I navigated myself through the Hyuuga Compounds. It may have been product of my imagination or my bad memory of this period, but the compounds seem to be larger for some reason.

I'm not Neji-nii, I don't believe in Lady Fate, but I can count my self as lucky. Not ten minutes later after the beginning of my night adventure, I discovered a meeting in the Hyuuga Elders' Chambers, and by the looks of it, it was reaching to its end. My intuition was telling that I may learn something useful, so I got in undetected with childish easy, no pun intended, and started eavesdrop… gathering information.

The Elders (stupid old farts if you ask me) were in their usual sits while in the middle of the room were two persons, a woman and a man. The man was Hyuuga Hiashi, no surprises there, but the woman caught me out of guard, taking me all my efforts to not to gasp.

"_THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! SHE SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!"_ I shouted in my head.

That woman was no other than Hyuuga Hitomi, my mother. One that should have been dead for at least four to five years if my current age was actually seven.

_**:: You should be wary, 'Princess', because middling with time can not be done without consequence… serious ones...::**_ the voice of a certain Vixen ringed through my head. Damn demon! Where did she send me?

"… what should we do then?" started my no-mother. "The Uchiha's are taking the initiative. Mikoto's younger kid, Sasuke, had been introduced herself to Mito's life already, and he spends a lot of time alongside her and Itachi."

"I'm not sure about this. Hiashi, what do you say?" commented one of the Elders.

"I support my wife in this. Even if we don't gain some more to add to our noble line, at least our political power should increase. If we don't do something, the Uchiha's would eventually become the dominant clan in Konoha, and we can't allow that at all cost."

"But you think that your oldest daughter can pull it off?" Another Elder questioned.

"I have watched Hinata and I have see that she is rather smitten by Namikaze Naruto. We don't even need to tell her anything, she just needs a small push in the right direction." My no- mother again.

The reunion lasted another thirty minutes or so only the called it a night and, as stealthy as possible, each of its members went back to their quarters. At some point I returned to my bed, my body feeling numb. I learned a lot of things of the droning debate between my parents, and the Hyuuga Elders. But as much as I go through the details, the situation makes less and less sense to me.

_**:: …middling with time can not be done without consequence… serious ones...:: **_Those taunting words were making more sense, gaining a new meaning under the light of my current circumstances.

Somehow I had not only traveled through time, but also to another world. In this one, my mother is alive. The Fourth is alive, as his wife is. The Namikaze family has two kids: a daughter, named Mito, and a son, named Naruto. The Hokage, somehow, survived the sealing dividing the Kyuubi in two: all its chakra was sealed in Mito, while the soul of the beast was sealed in Naruto. By the way the Hyuuga Elders spoke about the kids; Mito was kind of grudgingly respected while Naruto was scorned. Then again, the Elders where way to stuck on their pride and traditions so they talked disdainfully about anything that wasn't the _mightiness_ of the Hyuuga.

It seems that, this version of me was a total failure with the family arts. Even my _dear_ mother remarked on my poor abilities, and that was telling. If I had been my old shy self, I would have cried my eyes out or would have fell in depression by the lack of concern and love of my progenitors.

But now, after decades of constant battles, life and death situations, and sheer bad luck, she didn't care at all. True, I was disappointed that my hopes of having a more loving house were trashed just barely after being conceived. To me, adversity wasn't something new.

"_You what is the opposite of love? It is not hatred, as many tend to believe. Love and hate go hand in hand. The antithesis of love is indifference. It is when you don't feel nothing that you know that love is truly dead."_

Ino had told those words once. I didn't remember how we had reached the topic, but we were drunk after a nasty battle against Iwa forces, and many things were said that night that we haven't told anybody else. But I wasn't as drunk as I let on and I knew what she meant.

At some point, I turned on my Byakugan and begin testing its limits, trying to bore myself enough to fall asleep. My range, to my eternal dismay, was half of what I have accomplished at this age back in my timeline.

"_My dimensional little self, how useless were you?" _I thought to myself when I caught something with my enhanced vision. It was close, in the cabinet of the night table next to my bed. I reached for it. "_A Diary?_" I stare the little notebook in disbelief. I never wrote in a Diary. It was too risky, especially in a house where people could see through times without effort. I noticed, my bloodline fully active, that the Dairy itself was protected by security seals. I didn't recognize their design, but it didn't stop me to decipher them without trouble and start reading it.

And them, the opinion that I had about my little dimensional self changed completely.

.

.

.

.

**AN: **What are your opinions with this new version? R&R


	2. Random Place

**AN: **Wow. I humbled by the response that I have received. So many alerts in less than 6 hours after posting the first chapter... But what I liked the most where the reviews. I loved each one of them, and that includes a review posted by **desdeus**, who honestly stated that he prefered the old version of this fic. Later he explained to me why, and I understood his reasoning. To him, I hope that he like this chapter, maybe like his opinion will change. I also wanted to thank those that send pm with opinions and ideas to use. Thanks! You are awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Random Place**

* * *

**(Year 7 A.K.)**

It was four in the morning. A blond kid, with whisker marks on his cheeks, finished to ready his equipment before going out of his house, walking into the darkness of the early morning. It was cloudy and the air was caressing his skin with refreshing coolness.

**:: It will be rainy today. ::**

Said a voice in the kids head. The boy continued his journey through the empty streets of the Hidden Leaf Village like nothing was out of the ordinary. And for him, nothing was, even if he had a voice in his head talking to him to and fro. No, he wasn't crazy or had any other mental disease. He was Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and he was a _pseudo_- jinchuuriki.

It was public knowledge that the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto's father, defeated the Nine Tails Demon Fox seven years ago when the beast roamed free, devastating the village. It was also public knowledge that the Fourth, using his immeasurable knowledge in seals, stopped the threat sealing the demon's chakra in his daughter, Mito, and the demon's soul in his son. What the public didn't know was that said details were... _inaccurate._

Namikaze Minato did sealed the beast, but he didn't do it in the same order. He sealed the Fox's Yang chakra in his wife, who was fatally injured and almost at the verge of chakra exhaustion, saving her life. He then sealed the demon's Ying chakra in his daughter and then the soul in his son. Maybe this was the reason why he survived using the **Shiki Fuin** when it was supposed to take his soul to the Shinigami. Nobody knew, not even Naruto himself knew it until three years ago.

Despite anybody would made think, Naruto wasn't seen as a hero for his burden. On the contrary, many believed that he was possesed by the spirit that his body jailed. But his status as the son of the Hokage helped him somehow, reducing the general animosity toward him into simple polite cold treatment. His sister in the other hand, was treated like royalty. Not only she was the beautiful daughter of the Fourth, but also was proficient in the ninja arts, being the top student in all her classes and also having the massive power of the mightiest of demons, making her the perfect shinobi for her village to use to defend itself.

"_It seems that _they_ will start teaching Mito to use your chakra again, Kurama-nee-sensei."_ Said Naruto in his head randomly.

**::It seems that those stupid human don't learn their lesson. No matter how talented that annoying brat is, or how much they train her, without my will to ease the process their efforts will be for naught. Three years is way too soon::**

"_Do you think that she will go berserk again?"_

**:: It depends of how well they prepared themselves this time. But the Fourth, as loathed as I'm to admit it, is not to be taken lightly and thus he should have taken some precautions.::**

"_Indeed, Minato is a monster on his own league after all. And now that he is a Sage..."_

**:: My point, but don't worry. One day, you will be able to get out of their shadows. For now, concentrate on the basis of your training. If you have a good foundation, you will be able to have a strong build in the future. ::**

"_Hai, Kurama-nee-sensei. And we have arrived."_

Training Ground 4 was one of the less used training feels in Konoha. It was small, for one, surrounded by the green foliage of the ancient Konoha Oaks. It was also way too insulated from everything else, which could expel trouble in case of critical injury during training or in case of being called for an assignment. Not many used it, but to Naruto, who preferred solitude and privacy, the place was perfect.

**:: Today we will start with the chakra control drills and then we will move to chakra building drills. After that, we will start the physical conditioning.::**

Without word, Naruto did as he was told, beginning his routine for the last three years.

* * *

Four hours later Naruto was entering his house after the intense training. He had only forty five minutes to take a shower, prepare himself for the day and walk to the Academy. It seems that his mother was in the kitchen, so probably Mito was in the shower after her morning drills with her mother.

Not even passing to greet Kushina, Naruto marched toward his room, undressed himself and jumped to his personal bathroom, showering his aching muscles with the cold water. His body hurted and it was difficult to move, but there isn't glory without pain. The bath time ended way too soon for him, but he needed to fast his pace. After getting dress in a white battle kimono with embroidered purple swirling patterns on it, and a pair of geta sandals, Naruto went to the kitchen, noting that Kushina forgot to serve him breakfast, again, and made himself a sandwich, which he gulped down with a glass of milk. Cleaning himself after he was done, the blonde went to the exit.

"Where are you going with so much hurry, Emo-nii?" Asked the redhead jinchuuriki, Mito, taunting him from the table, who was stuffing herself with a third serving of what looked like ramen. Kushina was upstairs, taking a bath before heading out as well. "At least eat something or you will never stop being so tired all the time."

While NAruto has his mother round face and his father golden sunshine yellow hair and azure eyes, Namikaze Mito had her mother's crimson red hair and gray eyes, though she had the Fourth's sharp face.

"_Don't call me Emo. And I'm always tired because I'm always training, you idiot." _He thought for himself, but he did not voiced any of his thoughts. It was not worth of it, and he was accustomed to his sister's annoying attitude. "I need to hurry if I don't want to be late." And like that, he continued on after he heard a snort from his sister and the words "I bet that I will be there before you."

He personally didn't care.

* * *

Effectively, Mito was already in the classroom talking to a group of other kunoichis.

"_How she does it? Does she knows the _Shunshin_ already?"_

**:: I don't think so, Naru-kun. I think that maybe she already knows the Tree Climbing exercise or the Wall Walking one.::**

"_And she used it to run from roof to roof? If that was the case then why we didn't see her?"_

**:: Well, if she DOES know those exercise already then she could have imbued her legs with chakra to run faster... a lot faster than your eyes could follow. :: **_**:: But we didn't sensed her either. What other method she could have use?::**_

Naruto mentally nodded at his inner demon before reading his materials for the class. Soon enough, Umino Iruka came in with some papers on his hands. That was when Naruto noticed something.

"_Wait, where is Uchiha's Pinkest Fangirl? And not only her, but other girls are missing as well. And for the life of me, I don't remember neither of them skipping any classes."_

They were in the last quarter of their second year, and so far, aside the theoretical part of the curriculum, the group was dedicated to physical fitness and taijutsu. It was only three weeks ago that they started to do chakra control exercises. Haruno Sakura, one of the current missing classmates, owned everyone in her first try, completing the three stage of the Leaf Balancing exercise in a little more than 10 minutes. It was impressive, since everybody knew that the girl, being born from civilians, didn't have any prior training.

"STAND!" demanded the Class Representative. "SALUTE!"

"GOOD MORNING, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Chorused everybody.

"Good morning class." said the scarred teacher.

"SIT!" And so they did.

"Now, as you may have noticed, some of your classmates are missing today. Before any kind of rumours start circulating, I will tell you why. The students..." the Chuunin started to list the missing students, "... Haruno Sakura, Shiho, Susume... all of them had been selected to be part of the advanced Medical Training Program directed by Tsunade-sama herself. When the rest of you graduate in 5 years, should they still being part of said program, they will join you in your teams assignments as your medical backup in the field."

Murmurs spread among the students like wildfire, especially about what the revelation meant.

"It is shame that I'm a Hyuuga or I would have been selected as well." Said a voice next to Naruto that totally surprised him. He didn't showed it at all, as any good ninja would, but inwardly he was totally freaked out. A casual side glance told him that the owner of said voice belonged to Hyuuga Hinata, the 'Shy Princess' of their class.

"_Holy crap! When did she sit down next to me?! I don't even sensed her?! How did she sneaked to me?!"_

**:: Now, THAT is STEALTH!::**

"Do you think so?" Said Naruto casually, hiding the fact that he didn't knew of her presence next to him.

"Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun, you don't have to pretend that you hadn't noticed me until now. I was sitting here even before you arrive." She said in a way that ringed alarming bells on his head.

"_What is she up to? She seems... different. A far cry from her usual shy demeanor." _"And what made you think that I didn't knew about you sitting next to me all the time?"

**:: Smooth, kit.::**

"_Not now."_

"Well, a lot of things actually. The way the hair on your arms raised in apprehension, the tension in your muscles, especially your neck and torso, but the winner is the small spike of your chakra when I spoke." The white eyed girl said, clearly amused at the blonds failed attend to hide his surprise.

**::Damn, she is good! Face it, Naru-chan, she had you there.::**

"_NOT NOW! Though, that eyes of hers are really something. There has to be some way of using them passively because she doesn't have the trademark popping veins of her bloodline being active."_

"Okay, you got me." Admitted Naruto in defeat. He was feeling annoyed with himself.

**:: Don't worry kit, you are getting there at a really good pace. You only need more time and then you will be unstoppable.::**

Naruto mentally nodded at her, but he couldn't keep his frustration in check, despite the truth in the Vixen's words.

Seemly oblivious at the blonds inner turmoils, the Hyuuga girl was taking notes of Iruka's lecture about how Hidden Rock's Forces during the second ward used wedges to gain the upper hand during early frontal attacks against Hidden Sand.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto realized what many men had when they are much more older: he couldn't understand how girls thought. _"I cannot understand what girls are thinking." _ He mentally noted with resignation, while watching Hyuuga Hinata from far.

It was lunch time and things were so... confusing. As far as he could remember during the last year and a half that they had been in the Academy, the Hyuuga Heiress was a loner, always shying away from others, keeping the contact with others to a bare minimum. Occasionally, she would talk with Aburame Shino, or more precisely, sit next to him in comfortable silence. Her new found attitude this morning caught him completely out of guard; it was like her personality had made a 180 degrees shift.

And now...

Now he was observing her from far, sitting alone, like she usually did, with her same shy demeanor of someone socially inept, like nothing was out of place. He definitely couldn't understand how girls thought.

**:: It's quite simple, really. I'm surprised that you haven't caught up yet.::**

"_You're saying that because you are a girl and you know how other girls think."_

**::You're so naïve, Naru-kun. I'm a demon. I can be a girl or a boy or both, if I feel like it. It's just that I'm feeling like a woman right now.::**

"_Both? How in Kami's name you... Forget it, this is not taking us anywhere."_

**::You're acting too impatient today. What's bugging you?::**

"_It's the Hyuuga Heiress. Something is bothering me about all this."_

**::You are overthinking this. Remember that usually the correct answer is the most simple one. Here is a hint: it has less to do with her gender and more of her being a kunoichi.::**

Naruto thought about for a minute, pondering over his inner demon's words, before realizing the answer that had been jumping in front him.

"_Deception, isn't it? She is using the ninja greatest tool to fool everybody."_

**::Bingo! Now, why revealing herself to you? Why blowing her cover?::**

"_Too take me out of balance? But why me if it is the case? That is too risky if she is trying to protect the true extent of her abilities."_

**:: That can be a good reason. Maybe she was looking for reaction, watching out for something. Watching for what though? I cannot tell you that because, frankly, I cannot understand how you humans act sometimes. But maybe there is another reason, maybe she is just leading you somewhere.::**

"_Leading me where? I don't think that she is old enough for seduction attempts. Why she would reveal herself to me?"_

**:: Isn't it obvious, Naru-kun? Certain somebody is extending us an invitation. It's not proper of a gentleman to keep a lady waiting.::**

Naruto continued watching the Hyuuga enigma while he finished the last of his lunch. He quickly noted that, despite being fooling around with other kids of their class, his _dear_ sister had keep glancing at him from time to time. Shruggin without care in the world, the blond started to make plans to_ follow_ the lead of the object of his attention at the moment... and prepare for an eventual trap/ambush if necessary.

* * *

A the other side of the village, at the East Gate a certain silver haired jounin, with a certain headband over his left eye, and a certain orange book in his hands, had finally arrive to meet his team after being only half on an hour late (the earliest that he could afford, he had a reputation to keep after all) for a special mission. His teammates for this mission were totally annoyed with him, but being used to the teeneger jounin's antics, they just glared at him before reading themselves. That's when another team was incoming to the village, spotting the outgoing team.

"Yo, Kakashi! Another mission? Aren't you way busy lately?" said a kunoichi approaching the jounin while her teammates were clearing things with the guards.

"Yo, Shizune! I haven't see you in couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I was supervising the medical corps in the frontlines and... hey, at least drop that stupid book if you are talking to me after so long!"

"Eh? Did you said something?"

"I hate you."

"And I love you too, but I love your bushy haired friend even more."

"You now, one of these days I will do something really unpleasant to you, and you will not see it coming."

"You can try." Said the Jounin with his 'One eyed smile'.

"By the way, talking about 'Nai-chan... What were you thinking when you took her to that shop for adults to buy another of your perverted books during your date? What's wrong with you?!"

"Hey, in my defense she looked as interested as I was."

"Kakashi, that's besides the point. Kurenai is one of my best friends, and she deserves better."

"That may... I need to get going, and you need to go back to your teammates. They look impatient to got to Minato-sensei to give their reports. You don't want to be late, don't you?"

"I don't want to hear that front you. But yeah, good luck with your mission."

"Yeah, see you around." And with that, he saw Tsunade's apprentice jogging back to her teammates.

"Are you done flirting with Shizune-san? Can we go?" Asked Shiranui Genma with his traditional sembon-as-toothpick in his mouth. Next to him, the purple haired Uzuki Yugao look ready to take out her ninjato and start slicing him.

Hatake Kakashi smiled at them before checking in with the guards. Despite what Genma may believe, he was not flirting with Shizune, if anything, their conversation was kind of awkward and strained, but not in a way that others could see. He and Shizune had a relationship going for a while. It was not publicly known, but it was a great time for both of them, specially for Kakashi. Sadly, it didn't work out in the end, and though they ended their relationship remaining as friends, they were not as close as they had been before starting to go out officially. It pained him, and her too if he read the signs correctly, but at least they were building what they once had back to where it was.

Forgetting his personal issues, the Copycat Ninja walked pass the safety of the village to complete the mission. In the latest skirmishes against Hidden Cloud, their enemies had been getting the upper hand, bombarding them with a weird long range lighting ninjutsu, hitting hard their numbers. The mission of his team was to reinforce their lands in the border while he had a secondary personal mission: to bring home the jutsu that had been tormenting them during the past month.

And nobody was as good as _Sharingan no Kakashi_ in the Stealing Jutsus Department.

* * *

The sound of the bell signalized the end of the last class of the day and the week. Naruto stretched himself a little bit before taking all his things into his bag pack. Walking outside the Academy grounds, the blond kid started to walk to one of his favorite grounds. Sadly, somebody had been following since he got out the classroom.

"Hey, bookworm, where are you going?"

"_Great, what I needed!" _"What do you want, Mito?"

"What?! Can't I spend some quality time with my dear brother once in awhile?" The redhead said way too innocently.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right, could have fooled me. No, seriously, what do you want?"

Caught with her hands on the kunai, the girl's demeanor change completely into one of annoyance.

"You were watching Hinata-san during the whole morning. I wanted to know why."

"And this concerns you because...?"

"Don't be a smartass!" She snapped. "Hinata-chan is my friend, do you heard me? MINE!"

"I think that you have plenty of friends around you, don't you? And I haven't seen Hyuuga-san interacting with you that much... she doesn't, period." Turning around, Naruto started to walk away, but, before he could blink, Mito was in front of him, and she wasn't too pleased of being ignored.

"_Did she...?"_

**::She did, kit. That confirms it. Your sister does know the Body Flicker Technique.::**

"_But how? That technique is not only about power but a fines chakra control." _

**:: It seems that Kushina and Minato had been busy lately.::**

"_When aren't they busy?" _He knew the event in his thoughts, the bitterness of the harsh reality was poisoning him from inside.

Mito, totally oblivious to her brother's inner turmoils, grabbed the white kimono form the chest area to pull the blond closer to her, trying to make her point across.

"Listen well you sorry excuse of air. I don't care what you do, but I don't want you near my friends again, are we clear?"

Naruto, taken by surprise, had enough of his sister shitty attitude. With a strong pull, he yanked the offending hand's wrist and, using her own weight, spinned around lifting her in the air with the sole intention to smash her pretty face against the ground. Unconsciously, Naruto had reinforced his throw with chakra, so he had pulled with more force than he thought. Realizing his mistake, the blond cut the flow of chakra in his hand, but the damage was already done.

Fortunately, for Mito at least, she was well trained. With an elasticity that could only be possible to a trained kunoichi, Mito twisted herself and kicked Naruto square on his chest, gaining momentum to turn in the air and land a couple of meters away from her brother, kunai in hand.

Naruto fall on his back due the kick, but immediately made a cartwheel turn, landing on his feet and his hand on his weapon poach, ready to take a kunai.

**::Naruto, don't! I know that she started everything and that you are upset of her manhandling you, but this is not neither the time nor the place for this. You would lose more than you could gain.::**

Naruto was hard breathing in anger. But he recognised the wisdom of the Vixen words. A side glance told him that some villagers had stopped to see the confrontation. He even could see some ninjas watching from the roofs.

_:... what a brute, bullying Mito-sama like that...:_

_:... even if she is his sister, that is not the way to treat a girl...:_

_:... _that thing _is trying to take out Mito-sama's power back to _itself_. We should alert the ANBU of this...:_

All the comments that he could pick up were similar: he was the bad guy and it wasn't going to bode well for him. Calming himself down, Naruto stormed off somewhere as fast as he could to blow up some steam somehow. Luckily, Mito hadn't followed him this time.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. For once in many days the Namikaze family was dining together, or at least most of them were. The famous family were short of one Namikaze Naruto, who had yet to return back home since he went out in the morning to go to the Academy.

They were eating in silence, and even Mito, who usually was a bouncing kid, had the decency of staying quiet. They were almost done when the missing child arrived at the house. He was dirty, sweaty, with some bruises on his faces and arms, and his knuckles were bandaged. He looked pale and tire, like hadn't slept in days.

He sensed that both of his parents, alongside Mito, were at the dining room, which had been something odd lately, since Minato was always bunkered in the Hokage Tower and Kushina had also many responsibilities as a kunoichi, specially as the Head of the ANBU Corps. Naruto, while surprised, not even paused for a second and continued on to his room, wanting to finish the day with a cold bath and his bed, without caring about his family.

He should have.

"Naruto." Called the Fourth in a calm even voice. Naruto immediately knew that he was in deep shit. "Came here, we need to talk."

Naruto sigh. "Can I at least go to my room and change into something nicer?"

"NOW!" Even if the tone of voice didn't change, he still could hear the capital commanding letters in it.

Resigning himself, Naruto walk over them sitting in the reminding chair.

"Some ninjas and civilians complained to me today that you hit your sister in front of the villagers. Care to explain?"

"She started." He knew that he was being childish, but he still was angry about today's events, despite his attempt to take it all out on the threes that he smashed. "I was fine until she started to bothering me."

"I was only telling you to stop bothering my friends." Replied Mito, like she was the wronged party.

"Care to explain sweetheart?" Asked Kushina.

"Well, he had been looking at Hinata-chan the whole day and she is really shy about others. Naruto was making her nervous with his stare."

"That wasn't what happened!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It's not!"

"ENOUGH!" Said the Fourth, shutting up both kids.

"Sweetheart, Naruto is boy and, at some point, he will get interested in girls." Kushina spoke again, this time facing Naruto. "Naruto, Mito maybe was overprotective over her friends, but that is not reason to start a quarrel, specially with your sister, in the middle of a street."

"Like it or not, you are my children, and as the Hokage's family we set an example for the village and the ambassadors that visit us from time to time."

He was livid. Naruto could not believe it! Somehow things got to the point that made him the bad guy. His body was trembling in rage, but he bite his tongue. The Fourth continued.

**:: I can believe that piece of scum! I really want to be out of here and ripping her a new one! And your parents aren't out of the hook either! AAH! I feel so frustrated by this damned seal.!::**

"_Kurama-nee-sensei... please, is not worth of it."_

"Naruto, as the male after me in this house, I expected more from you. You will be grounded for a whole week starting today, you mother will later give you the conditions. Did I myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later, after taking a cold shower in silence, Naruto silently cry without a particular reason. Or for many reasons: frustration, hatred, sadness, solitude. He couldn't exactly point out which one was more relevant.

"_Kurama-nee?"_

**:: Yes kit?::**

"I have enough. I can't go on like this. If I stay here longer, I will snap for sure, I will break under the pressure that is Konoha."

**:: Does it mean...?::**

"Yes, I accept your offer."

**::Are you sure kit? It will be really dangerous::**

"I don't care anymore."

* * *

While Naruto was making a decision that will change forever, not only his future, but the Fate of those around him, Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina laid next to each other, concern for their family weighing heavy on their souls.

"Naruto is getting more and more difficult to handle. Being a father seemed so easy when they were just kids." Said absentmindedly Minato to his wife.

"They are just growing up, and Naruto is not the only one that is getting quite difficult to handle. Ninja kids mature faster, so we were bound to have rebellious kids sooner rather than later."

"I now, it is just that I was hoping to wait until they hit puberty to deal with this sort of thing."

"Well, we have to admit that we have been too busy lately with our responsibilities to the Village, and being parents is still a learning experience for both of us." She began to ruffle his hair gently. "And the kids aren't the only ones missing you too much lately." Suddenly, Kushina jumping on top of him in a very provocative position. "My bed have been cold way too many times lately."

"Then," stated the now grinning Hokage, "we need to rectify that."

Yeah, he loved his family, especially his wife way too much sometimes.

* * *

Deep inside a sleeping Naruto's subconsciousness, the soul of the mightiest of tailed beasts pondered the new turn of events.

_**:: At last, my patience is rewarded. I thought that it would take more time, but it seems that my deepening connection with the kit has accelerated the process of his growing dark emotions. Soon I will be out here, free at last from this eternal prison and the first thing that I will do is to slave my jailor. Afterall, he is the key of my success and this he needs to be rewarded properly. WUHUAHAHAUUAUA. ::**_

_**::And then, I will destroy this miserable village for good.::**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Done! R&R


	3. Random thoughts

**AN: **After two weeks of nightmarish midterm exams, at last I'm free. HUAHUAHAUHAUA.

Now that that is out my system, I want to thank you all for the response that his fic had received. Your reviews had inspired me to work more on this and had give me some ideas to use. It seems that almost all of you are curious about what did Hinata found in her alter's diary, but don't worry for long, in the next couple of chapters I MAY hint about its contents. Hope that you enjoy this as much as I did.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Random thoughts**

* * *

(**AN: **Next part is an extract of the fic 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen. It is maybe one of the best analysis that I have read about fuuinjutsu, and I will base a lot of its system in it.)

_Sealing, or the art of Fuuinjutsu, is one of the least studied areas of the ninja arts. To be successful at sealing one needs to understand the forces that they are attempting to work with - the properties of your materials, the energy flows, and how chakra will interact with them. In this way it can be considered similar to medical ninjutsu, however, unlike medical ninjutsu there are so many more factors to take into account, not just the human body. Even those who are good at one type of sealing may never succeed in another area, simply for lack of information. But to succeed in sealing, you must also have a 'natural talent' for manipulating energy. Some seals are powered not just by the individuals chakra, but by ambient chakra in the air. Natural chakra._

_There are many different sealing theories, many which even contradict each other. Some sealers used nothing more than Kanji, others said nothing could be down without complex and esoteric signs - including astrological signs, symbolic images or lines of text. Some sealers go by the __**Five Elements**__ (wind, water, fire, earth and lightning), or the __**Eight Trigrams**__ (sky, marsh, fire, lightning, wind, water, mountain and earth) while others go by the __**Three States**__ (solid, gas and liquid) or __**Three Treasures**__ (Buddha, Dharma and Sangha) or Yin-and-Yang and others still invent their own tenets._

_Some sealers claim that circles are the basis of all seals. That the redistribution of energy, be it chakra or otherwise, must be cyclic._

_Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, merely changed from one form to another._

_In cyclic sealing, the circle itself is the conduit that focuses and dictates the flow of energy and allows it to be manipulated. A subset of cyclic sealing is spiral seals which are much more powerful - and unstable. Unsurprisingly, these were most famously used by Uzushiro._

_A completely different form of sealing is triangular sealing. Triangles are widely regarded as the strongest and most stable shapes, so are a natural resource for powerful seals. _

_Triangles can be combined in many different ways to form other shapes, and a hexagram is commonly used because it forms eight multidirectional triangles._

_There was the arithmetical approach. Runic based sealing. Pictorial seals. Geometrical seals. And many, many more._

_Seals usually involve repeating elements. Prime numbers are common, particularly three, five and seven. Blood is often used, or blood mixed with ink, because it is an excellent conductor and container for chakra._

_This much, I had been able to discover. Beyond that, beyond the 'hows', the 'whys' were … vague._

**Excerpt of **

**"Seal of the Soul: The Ins and Outs and other Mysteries of the Sealing Arts"**

**By Nara Shikako**

**(Konoha Cryptanalysis Department)**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

**(Year 7 A.K.)**

It did rain the day that Naruto was grounded while Mito only received a slap in the writs. An it rained also the day after that. And the one after that. It was strange, the rain felt heavier, like it was a bad omen of things to come. It only rain, usually, once or twice, for a couple of hours, each six months or so, sometimes a lot less than that; it was Fire Country after all. But it had rained three days in a row, a new record if old documentations were to be believed, before the scorching sun returned to his rightful places above the citizens of Konoha.

Naruto was walking back from the Academy to his house. As part of his punishment, he had to come back home right away, finish a certain amount of chores, and stay at home the rest of the day finishing his homework.

It sucked. It really did. But Naruto decided to do it without complaint. He also used the opportunity to meditate and talk with Kurama-nee-sensei about seals and the preparations that they needed to finish for their _private_ project to work. Yes, Namikaze Naruto, as much as he loathed his parents, couldn't deny that one of the major reason why Kushina and Minato were ninjas above the normal curve was because their unique skills at the Sealing Arts. And if the blond wanted to get a decent set of skills to help his survival, Sealing was something that he couldn't rule out.

Reviewing his current knowledge in his mind and walking in autopilot, the blond didn't notice that he was being followed until his stalker announced her presence... right behind him.

"You know, if you don't pay attention to your surroundings, one of these days you will be taken by surprise." Said a familiar feminine voice.

Spinning around, kunai at hand, Naruto jumped a couple of metres away, falling in a defense position with a reversed pointed kunai grabbed by the handle. Muscles were tensed and he was ready to defeat his... wait...

"Hyuuga Hinata-san?"

"Yo!" Said girl, half waving half saluting, like she didn't notice his KI or he weapon in his hands.

Relaxing again, and putting back the kunai in the hidden weapon pouch in his clothes, Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what the girl wanted.

**::She is acting weird again:: **Kurama noted.

And indeed, the girl was acting out of character, like that day in the academy. There wasn't any trace of her meek and subdued personality. No, there were only confidence and pride in her posture, like she knew that she could fight against the whole world... and win.

"What can I do for you, Hyuuga-san?"

What happened next baffled Naruto out of his mind. Hyuuga Hinata, Heir of the Noble Hyuuga Clan, knelt on the floor and bowed in submission. And not any kind of bow, but the Kneeling Bow, including the 'touching the floor with the head' deal. Nobody of the Hyuuga Heir station should bow like that. Naruto felt awkward and like a jerk making the girl, the Princess, bow like that in front of him. Thankfully, the route that they had chose to walk through was pretty much deserted, saving them from further embarrassment.

And a full minute had passed since the girl bowed.

"Please, Hyuuga-san, raise. I don't think there is anything between us that warranted something so drastic." The blond said kind of nervous, trying hard to keep his cool.

**::Oh, do tell. Does Naruto-kun is having girl problems at this early age?:: **Amusement was rolling in waves from the smirking fox, and, though Naruto couldn't see it, he was sure that the demon spirit in him was grinning, enjoying his current predicament.

"_Your teasing is not helping Kura-nee. Wasn't you the one that told me that, because of the seal holding you, me and Mito are developing faster than normal, and that included an early puberty?"_

**::Your point is...? It's damn funny anyway::**

"_Demon Vixen."_

**::Awww, you do know how to flatter me::**

Ignorant of the blond's inner banter, Hinata raised her head, still kneeling on the floor.

"But it has come into my attention that I was the cause of Naruto-sama's current predicament with his parents. I need to apologize properly for being an inconvenience to Naruto-sama." Her white lavender tinted eyes, and her apologetic expression, was too much for the blond.

Namikaze Naruto, to his future shame, flushed like a tomato. _"WAY TOO CUTE!"_ He yelled, thankfully, in his mind while suppressing his increasing urges to knelt next to the girl and cuddle her in adoration. _"Those eyes should be illegal in someone as cute as her. WAIT! From where those thoughts are coming from? And what's the deal with the '-sama'?"_

"Please, Hyuuga-san, that was not your fault. Apologies are not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm. Now, if I may be excused..."

"Wait Naruto-sama! There is something I need to speak with you."

"First, drop the -sama; I haven't done anything to deserve respect of the Hyuuga Princess. Second, what do you want to talk with me?"

"There are a lot of things that I want to speak with you. Naruto-kun. And I disagree with your first statement. The sole act of breathing should be considered an act of heroism by the blind sheep that are Konoha citizens, why if not for the fact that you keep the soul of the mightiest of demons locked away in your body."

Hyuuga Hinata`s talked with naturality and triviality. Like nothing was out of the ordinary, like mundane topics were discussed like normal people would. Like she hadn't just reveal her knowledge of a SS rank secret that only few knew about.

The soft charming cute smile that girl was wearing, one that hadn't change in the slightest, now shadowed a more sinister meaning.

* * *

"Ok, talk, what do you want with me." Asked Naruto, resting his back against a tree, while Hinata knelt on her knees.

"Straight to the point, ne? Fine with me. I want you to become my training companion."

"Why?"

"Because you are strong." Said the girl like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And, like you, I despise this village."

The blond only raised an eyebrow, like he was wondering what she meant, but Hinata noticed his tensing muscles. He was preparing to start talking with his fist if necessary.

"And why do you think that _I_ despise this village?" His voice was neutral, filtering all kind of emotions.

"Because your are preparing yourself to leave this village behind." It wasn't a question.

All in all, it was a gamble on her part, a big one at that, but Hinata knew that she touched a chord with him. Naruto didn't knew it himself, but he was acting like Uchiha Itachi acted days before the Uchiha Massacre, at least that's what the reports she had read in her old timeline stated.

Taking that in consideration, Naruto's reaction was to be expected. A fast, sealess and wordless Substitution put Naruto behind the girl ready to chop her back and render her unconscious. Or at least that was the plan. In hindsight, attacking a Hyuuga from behind was pretty much useless.

With a flexibility that shouldn't be possible, Hinata stood up and spun on one of her heels, taking out of balance the blond, and touched him in three different points in both his arms and one of his legs. Naruto´s body felt numb, but he wasn't paralyzed yet. Still, that wasn't Hinata's objective. Taking advantage of his struggling motions, Hinata grabbed one of his arms and threw him to the floor. Hard.

Locking his body with her legs, and aiming at his heart with her palms, that girl looked down at him, grinning like she had won a million of ryo, while Naruto was looking upwards, breathing hard, not because tiredness but because the adrenaline exiting his veins.

They were alone, in of the more solitary training grounds, so the chances of somebody finding them was almost none.

"How?"

**::Naruto, wait! Don't say something unnecessary!::**

"How what Naruto-kun?"

"_You always tell me to trust in my instinct. I'm doing that now."_

**::But I never tell you to take stupid risks that can be avoided... Damned, gaki, don't ignore me now only to jeopardize all our plans!::**

"How did you know, that I'm planning on leaving the village? How do you know about the Fox."

**::Fine! Be that way!:: **Angrily stated the fox, closing the connection between them.

"These eyes of mind can see many things, Naruto-kun. And I have been watching you for a while now. I'm always watching you."

"What do you REALLY want?"

"Are you going to hear me out?"

Naruto, at first hesitating, then with more confidence, nodded at her.

Hinata rewarded him with a beautiful smile.

* * *

It had been two weeks, but even Kurama, as reluctant as she was, had to admit that both of them had made a lot of progress. Heck, it was like Naruto had developed all of a sudden a genius side that was previously unknown. He wasn't a prodigy by any means, but his motivation had... increased tremendously. His development did as well.

But at the moment, Naruto was dodging the rain of attacks that were coming his way. Hinata's Juuken, no, the Hyuuga's Juuken was fearsome fighting style indeed. No wonder that it was considered the strongest Taijutsu Style in Fire Country.

_::"What I want to do is to perfect the Juuken, beyond its current level. Do you know that it is based in martial art? It is one that the monks like to practice a lot in the capital. It's called _**Hakkeshou**_.__ The Ways of the Divination__. The Hakkeshou itself has 8 sets of katas, and each set had 64 stances. A lot, ne? It is based in the Eight Trigrams, which is another reason why I'm interested in that particular method of sealing. Usually a Hyuuga learns 2 sets, based on their own affinities using spiritual magatamas that react in the same way that chakra paper does while determining elemental affinities. Sadly, only few mastered totally their two sets, while the majority only mastered one set. The __**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms **__is difficult technique, dealing a damage of 64 Juuken strikes in a little less of 30 seconds. Its big brother, the __**Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, **__can do a total of 128 strikes in the same amount of time. As you can imaging, the skill needed to do that aren't normal by any means. Actually, my father, as a Head of the Hyuuga is supposed to have the strongest Juuken in our clan. He is the only to date that had executed a __**Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms. **__Scary, isn't it? A taijutsu combo attack that can strike you 256 times in 22 seconds. I suspect that his secret is behind his mastery of four sets of the 8 kata sets of the Hakkeshou. That's why I need your help._

_My objective is to master the 8 sets of katas and do the ultimate Juuken attack: a __**Eight Trigrams Five Hundred Twelve Palms Technique.**"_::

When Hinata told him her goal, he almost laughed at her face. True, it was a high goal, but to him it seemed impossible and impractical. Why focus all the training in a sole aspect of the ninja arts? Naruto knew that at one point they were going to need a field to specialize into, but to overspecialize could be dangerous in the long run.

And in these two weeks of hidden intense training Hinata had learnt a third set of the Hakkeshou katas, and was starting to ingrain them in her style. And for some reason the girl's flexibility and speed had skyrocket overnight. But she wasn't alone in the speed development department. Naruto had notice, specially during his solo training when he had the time for it, how fast he had become, and not only that, he had developed the reflexes of a veteran as well. After all, Hinata's _gentle_ strikes hurt like hell.

It totally surprised the blond that Hinata shared his niche for fuuinjutsu. It was actually one of their discussion about the subject that inspired him to create a simple, at least for him, sealing technique that helped to not be noticed or missed by their families.

**Fuin: Bunshin no jutsu** was a low level seal that replicated the Academy's bunshin technique. Naruto and Hinata applied the seal somewhere in their rooms and, each they activated it, a bunshin took their place in their rooms, until they deactivate it. It was imperfect since it needed to be recharged with their own chakra each 24 hours and, as many illusions, it could be dispelled with a strong enough chakra pulse. Both kids were working in a way to find a solution to both problems, but at the moment the seal was good enough for their needs.

_::"I'm surprised, Hinata-san, that you had such understanding of the Sealing Arts." Naruto said to her, after a interesting and deep conversation about different types of sealing._

"_Remember when Iruka-sensei announced the transfer of Haruno-san and the others to the Medical Program? I told you that it was a shame that I, as a Hyuuga, couldn't participate in it, no matter how good my chakra control was. Do you remember?"_

_Naruto nodded, though he couldn't recall the whole conversation of that day, except how much out of place her personality change was._

"_Well, because our training in the Juuken, us Hyuuga had a superior chakra control above the normal, but because the same training, our chakra becomes of Heavy Type, or Yang Chakra, dense enough to use it was the main weapon of our family style. Medical Ninjutsu needs Ying Chakra to function properly. That´s why Hyuugas don't become Medical Ninjas more often, despite having the best medical tool in the form of our eyes. Fuuinjutsu doesn't have the same limitations, and actually works better with Yang Chakra, and because of that it called my attention as far as I can remember"::_

As Naruto was dodging another combo of strikes, he found himself grinning, like he had been doing more and more the last few days.

It was good to have a training partner, and rival, that helped you to become stronger.

* * *

_**::That human little girl may have her uses after all. Hn. Yeah, **_**that**_** can work. This may be a good opportunity to me after all. Ku ku ku ku::**_

**::Hey brat, are you there?::**

"_What did you want, Kurama-nee?"_

**::I think that we can talk with the midget about our plans, and our **_**project.**_**::**

"_Really? And to what we can thank this... change of heart?"_

**::Cheeky brat, don't make me repeat myself. Anyway, I think she may be useful with...::**

* * *

In a rare occurrence, Hatake Kakashi was in full attention in front of the leader of the village, and his former sensei.

"I'll read the report later. Summarize for me the main events. We will discuss the details afterwards."

Kakashi took a few seconds to organize his thoughts. He had arrived to the village 2 hours ago, after a successful mission in the front lines in the secret war against Hidden Cloud, receiving the homecoming of a hero, with two new jutsus under his belt that will make their way to the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and will strengthen the village a little more.

"As planned, one team took the initiative of attacking the main group of Hidden Cloud ninjas in the borders, while becoming the bait for the long range lightning bolt technique that Cloud ninjas had been using lately. I took the opportunity to approach them underdetected from one of their flanks, and got close enough to copy their jutsu. The first group, by sheer luck, got close enough and started to overwhelm the Cloud ninjas. Some of them escape, but we capture one that couldn't escape in time. "

"The woman's name was Mabui, and before her capture, she did a estrange long range ninjutsu, making disappear a scroll which, we believe, may had contained sensitive information. I copy the jutsu that she used and later Yamana Fu-san dived in her mind for more details. The jutsu's name is **Tensō no Jutsu**, and it is able to transport objects anywhere at the speed of light. When being transferred, the object is engulfed in light and moves to its destination through a narrow beam, reminiscent of a bolt of lightning. This technique apparently requires some time to be prepared, as well as the exact coordinates of the destination. Sensei, Yamanaka-san interrogated her and it seems that the technique was the byproduct of Hidden Clouds experiment with the Sandaime Raikage lighting armour and a theorized bastard version of your **Hiraishin**."

"I see." Said the Fourth, assimilating Kakashi's words. "Anything else?"

"We couldn't dig further because Nii Yugito came out of nowhere and unleashed the Nibi on us. Squad 6 sacrifice themselves to give us a chance to escape. As far as we know, none survived and Mabui was retrieved by Hidden Cloud. But we do know that she is close to the Yondaime Raikage, which would explain Nii Yugito's help for her rescuing."

"Thanks Kakashi. Please, go and rest for the two or three days until I call you back. The same goes for those involved in this mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed."

And, without further prompting, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Namikaze Minato, as soon as he was alone in his office, sighed. Something wasn't adding up. An hour ago he received the report of the ANBU patrols stating that Hidden Cloud forces were retreating from their borders.

* * *

Two days later, Lighting Country asked for a cease of fire, and requested the permission to send diplomatic ambassadors to negotiate the end of hostilities between both villages.

* * *

It was a beautiful monday morning. Both Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto were cross-legged on the floor, meditating with closed eyes, serenity cascading around them like the early sun's light washing over them like water. Their clothes were dirty, and sweat was sliding down their skin while they took calming breath. They had been in the same position for almost an hour.

"Ne, Hinata-san..." Naruto said without opening his eyes or interrupting his meditation pose.

"Hn, Naruto-kun?" Inquired the girl likewise.

"Remember when you asked me what were my plans for leaving the village? Are you still interested?"

"What I have to do?" This time, Hinata opened her eyes, staring at the blond kid next to her with total attention.

Naruto opened his eyes and look at the pearly white orbs that were looking at him with such intensity. For a brief moment, he was caught looking those moony eyes like he usually stargazed during starred nights. His thoughts were running down a tangent when he caught himself before mentally wandering further, focusing in the matters at hand.

"You need to die."

.

.

.

.

End.

Such a cliff. I feel so evil. R&R


	4. Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Sun

**AN: **Here is the new chapter of this fic. I'm humble and happy for the amount of reviews that you readers had posted with, most of the time, good criticism that helps me to improve. .AWESOME.

This chapter is quite long, and there are some lemony hints around. It is also a response to some of your inquiries.

Note: This is not betaed, thus expect glaring errors in it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Sun**

* * *

_Chakra, despite being known by humankind for little more than a millennia, is still an unknown factor to us. What is Chakra? Where did it came from? How it came to be? The answers are still out of our reach, but we had come to some sort of understanding of the 'basic' laws regarding chakra._

_For one, Chakra can be transformed into elemental energy. With five elements as the base (Lighting, Water, Earth, Fire and Wind) it is possible to obtain others, more complex, elements (Wood and Ice to name a few). It is interesting to note that some individuals are able to combine , instead of two, three different elements to create a new one. The Nindaime Tsuchikage, Mu the Muujin, was the most successful in that aspect, having created various sub elements (Cement, Scorch, Steam, Explode and, his famous, Dust). To this rare ability, capable of creating sub elements as Bloodlimit Techniques, the name Bloodlimit Selection (Gekken Tokkai) was bestowed. _

_Now, speaking about chakra itself, it is publicly known that it is a two-phased energy, composed by KI and CHI, physical and mental energies respectively. __It is divided in two parts: one part comes from physical body and it is related to the physical strength, health and abilities of a person. This part is called KI. The other part comes from the mind, and it's related to the intelligence, mental faculties and behavior of a person. This part is called CHI. Both can be trained in different ways. Per example, a person that eats healthy and train its body constantly will have more KI than an average person; martial artist are good example of those. In the other hand, a person that is born with a great intellect, or use its mind constantly, or meditates regularly, their CHI is exceptionally high, which in turn increase even further their memory capacity and thought speed. _

_Other thing is that chakra has it limits. It gets into a point that, when a person starts to age, usually when the age of 60 is reached, the body stop to creates more chakra and, in turn, it start to slowly disappearing, which it is not surprising considering that part of it is tied to the physical state of a person, that denigrates with age. A good thing is that, while the chakra capacity starts to disappear, the control over it increase._

_Lastly, outside the norm, there is another set of Chakra that is normally unknown: Inton and Youton (Ying and Yang Chakra). It is difficult to explain in simple words what and how these special chakra releases work, since, while every other use of it is related to them in some way, they actually work differently in their pure form. The Ying part, per example, is what gives to chakra its definition. It is what transform chakra into fire when certain seals are used, or into another element with the right seals. The Yang part contributes with the materialization of the Ying shaping. If Ying is what turns the chakra into fire, Yang is the part that actually materialize the fire itself. Ying shapes the energy and Yang converts it into the material final form._

_As a side note, there are other types of chakra that cannot be tapped by normal humans for physiological reasons. One of them ,and maybe the most famous, is the Youki (Demonic Chakra). The Youki, as its name implies, is actually a potent enhancer of physical attributes, behaving more times than not like a more powerful version of KI. Its potency is so great though that it is actually poisonous and corrosive for humans. Only three types of beings are known for using it: Demons, Hanyou (Half Demons) and Makuzus._

_Theoretically, if Youki could be used alongside normal chakra, a new more potent version, a Three-phased Energy, would be created. Sadly, Demons only can use Youki and, while Hanyous have both Youki and normal Chakra, it is impossible for them to use both at the same time. Makuzus are known to have the potential to wield both, but too little is known of this group, given their absence, baring the old documentation at hand. _

_There are other two types of chakra that had been recently discovered: Haki (Divine Chakra) and Seiki (Natural Chakra). _

**Excerpt of**

**"Chakra: Matters of Life and Death"**

**By Sarutobi Sasuke**

**(First ANBU Commander of Fire Country)**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

**(Year 4 A.K.)**

_The little four years old redhead had her eyes closed, frowning in concentration. She was sweating heavily, and her breath was elaborated. Her hands were forming the Monkey Seal, which was one of the best to channel chakra. She could hear the voice of her parents, prompting her to go on, to start taming the monster that was inside her._

"_That's good, sweetheart. Go on. Continue to draw the Fox's chakra slowly out of the seal. Don't be hasty, just let it flow like your own chakra." Kushina was coaching her daughter_

"_You can do it Mi-chan, you are doing a fine job so far." Contributed Minato, next to his lovely wife._

_Namikaze Mito was unaware that a red aura was starting to surround her. But she could feel how something inside her was starting to move, to make her body feel hotter for some reason. _

_And so focused were the three Namikaze in what they were doing, that none paid attention to the blond kid that was watching from one of the windows of the second floor of their house. He was starting down in confusion, wondering, pondering, why he wasn't down there next to his sister, training in their family arts._

_Namikaze Naruto was the poster child of a professional poker player with the blank expression that was his face at the moment. He had begged his parents to let him join them in the morning training that they have been doing lately. As usual, he was ignored. _

_Without warning, the world outside turned red before a shocking wave hit the house, shaking its foundation and shattering all the windows and some doors. Naruto was thrown like a ragged doll against the wall, knocking hut. Before losing consciousness, the blonde heard desperate yells and a loud roar._

_Later he was told that he was found in his bedroom by his sister almost 5 hours later, with a concussion and a broken rib. _

_For some reason that the medics or his parents couldn't explain, he didn't seemed to care._

* * *

**(Year 7 A.K.)**

"So, how was the Academy today?" asked Namikaze Minato while he enjoyed his lovely wife's cooking.

For the last ten days or so, the Fourth Hokage had been making a point to return home to eat dinner with his family, and, sometimes, to eat lunch too. Both Mito and Kushina had been delighted at this, having missed him greatly around the house, but to Naruto it was both confusing and suspicious.

Until now, Minato had been focused on his work as a Hokage, specially with the skirmishes that Konohanins were having with Hidden Cloud's shinobi. He wanted to think that the reason behind this new behavior was the possible ending of hostilities between the villages, but he was uncertain about it, and his instincts were telling him that here was more into it. What it was? He didn't know, but it was making him feel uneasy.

"It was awesome. Iruka-sensei had at last teaching us cool things about long term missions, and he is drilling us in the use of some basic E-rank techniques as a preparation for the survival camp next week."

"Are looking forward to it? I thought that you were going to be bored because it isn't combat skills." Commented Kushina, totally amused at her little girl enthusiasm.

"Yeah, combat is the coolest stuff ever. But Iruka-sensei told us that this kind of thing is needed to be part of ANBU at least. That, and I want to test what Kaka-nii taught me about tracking and all that cool stuff."

"Figures." Laughed Minato while Kushina was trying to eat and giggle at the same time. "And you. Naruto? How are you doing in classes?"

Naruto almost dropped his spoon in shock. Almost. This was the first time in... a LONG time that he was included in the family conversation that usually took place in home. Skillfully, he did his best to pretend that he was more interest in his meal than in the discussion at hand.

"Nothing much. Mito covered most of it." The blond said in a bored, subdued tone while he subtly ignored their stares on him, looking at his plate.

"Really? Because your teachers had been singing praises of you lately. Your performance had been improving, and others are noticing."

"It is nothing to wonder about. Mito and Sasuke are advanced students as well." Said Naruto, brushing off his father comment like it wasn't important enough to be bothered with it.

Both Minato and Kushina didn't call him out for his attitude, but their smiles became a little strained after that. Mito, in the other hand, was ready to yell at him for being rude, but Naruto didn't give her any chances.

"Thanks for the food. I will take a bath before going to bed. I'm exhausted." Standing up, and picking his empty plate, the blond exited the dining room, deposited the plate in its place after cleaning it, and went upstairs.

Kushina sighed, and Minato was shaking his head disapprovingly. Mito was looking between her parents and the door through where Naruto had exited the room in confusing, trying to piece together whatever was happening.

* * *

(Somewhere in Hidden Leaf)

"Ne, 'Kashi-kun, I was thinking to ask a transfer into ANBU. What do you think?" Asked Yuuhi Kurenai, while watching the waning moon above them.

She was seated on one of the benches in the park at the west side of Konoha. Kakashi, was sitting next to her, watching the empty sandbox and other plays for the kids in front of them. The park, during this late in the night, was mostly empty, and both of them had walked into it after having dined in the Copycat's apartment. It was a complete surprise for Kurenai to find that the masked jounin was a really good chef when he tried, and the three course dinner that he had prepared for them included some of her favorite meals. Today was their one year anniversary as a couple and the genjutsu specialist was happy that Kakashi had, not only remembered but had tactfully gave her a flower arrangement that was full of meaning. A white poppy in the middle of _Shion_ flowers and a combination of red and white camellias. Her _Hanakotoba _was rusty, but she got the message that he wanted her to receive.

"_I, too, am grateful for time together, and my feelings for you are as strong, 'Kashi-kun'"_ Thought Kurenai, while s soft smile was danced on her lips.

Hatake Kakashi was looking at her, moon gazing, while waiting for his input about her plans. After Rin's and Obito's death, and after the disastrous fail attempt to form a relationship with his old friend, Shizune, Kakashi frankly thought that he wasn't up for any type of relationship for the next decade or so, and yet, today was the mark of a whole year in a stable relationship with his ' Nai-chan.

He taught of the flowers that he gave her earlier, and the sentiment that he hoped to transmit to her when his words failed him in the matter. He knew that his emotional scars were deep, and painful, but both his sensei Minato, and Kushina had made a titanic effort to help him grief and move on. He wasn't there yet, but at least he wasn't alone. He had his surrogate family in Minato and Kushina, and a little sister that look up to him in Mito. Even Naruto, with his shyness was part of it.

"Why do you want to join them, 'Nai-chan? For you it is kind of an unusual thing to do. I thought that you wanted to prepared to take the test for the Jounin Promotion."

"I still want that, but I feel like I have better chances to become jounin if I become part of ANBU for a while."

"Do you realize then that promotion will be out of reach for a while longer, right?"

"True, but I think that I will be better prepared for it."

Kakashi knew what Kurenai was really asking. If she joined ANBU, she was going to be under conditioning training for at least three months, depending of her progress, and then another 30 months of obligated service. It was hard, and life changing. Kakashi could testified first hand how the person that joined ANBU was a total different one after getting out, _if_ the person could get out. The question was, did Kurenai was ready for it? Was_ he_ ready for it?

"Ok, 'Nai-chan. Tomorrow we will step up in our training, it's that okay with you?"

"Hai. But we may start the day after tomorrow 'Kashi-kun?" said Kurenai, with a mixture of happiness and... wantoness? "Because, I was planning to spend the rest of the night with you in **my** apartment, and tomorrow morning, and afternoon..."

The message was clear.

It was good to be Hatake Kakashi at the moment.

* * *

**(Hyuuga Compounds)**

"Hanabi, where is your sister? Why she isn't with us at the dining table?"

"I am not sure, _chichi-ue_." Said Hanabi with the most elegance that she could muster. For being four years younger than her sister, she was really advanced in her grooming as a heiress of her noble clan.

"Hiashi-sama, if I may..." trailed Hyuuga Ko, stepping forward and kneeling at one of the sides, waiting permission to continue.

"Go on."

"Hinata-sama informed me that she was feeling under the weather, and expressed her desire to remain in her room undisturbed so she could rest."

"Was she showing symptoms of sickness?"

"No, Hitomi-sama. I did notice that she seemed perturbed about something and was visible tired though."

"Then, tell her that her presence is required during dinner."

"It will be done at once, Hiashi-sama."

Ko, without breaking all the rules of etiquette and protocol that the Hyuugas followed at all times, exited the dining room and move as fast as possible without breaking in a sprint before reaching the 'Shy Princess' room.

* * *

_**:: You should be wary, 'Princess', because middling with time can not be done without consequence… serious ones...::**_

Hinata was crossed legged on her bed, meditating about her current predicaments. She knew ever since the night of her arrival to the past that this was not her old world. Her mother was alive. Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf were still going on with their silent war, whereas it had ended when she was four in her timeline. Because of this, no Cloud Ninjas had been sent as diplomats and the whole kidnapping accident hadn't occurred. As a result, her uncle Hizashi was still alive, still the proud branch member that he had been, totally dedicated to the cause of the main house.

The Uchiha clan was, not only intact, but had good relationship with the majority of the village. In her time stream, the villagers at large were suspicious of the cursed clan after the Kyuubi disaster, because Uchiha Madara's known ability to control the Demon Fox. Here that was not the case. Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother and the Uchiha Head's wife, was close friends with the Hokage's wife, Kushina and, surprisingly, her own mother, Hyuuga Hitomi. They actually were called **Konoha no Zettai Bijin** (The Absolute Beauties of Konoha) .

Hyuuga Hitomi a.k.a. the **Shiraiouhi** (White Queen). Uchiha Mikoto a.k.a. the **Kuraiouhi **(Black Queen). Namikaze Kushina a.k.a. the **Beneouhi** (Crimson Queen).

_**:: You should be wary, 'Princess', because middling with time can not be done without consequence… serious ones...::**_

And the most bizarre of all: the Namikazes' survival. Not only they were alive, but Naruto have a twin sister. Namikaze Mito. Thinking about the bratty girl almost made her lost her concentration. The girl was treated like The Sage's Second Coming because her known status as a jinchuuriki. While her Naruto... her Naruto...

It was ridiculous! The love of her live not only was free of the usual curse of being a jinchuuriki, but also had the family that he ever wanted, and even with that, Fate, Kami, Karma or whoever was in charge of their lives decided that he needed to be even more miserable. It wasn't fair. And the stupid citizens of the Leaf still acted as they were suffering severe brain damage in acting cold toward him, making him feel unwanted. Stupid Leaf! Stupid Fourth! Stupid Mito-aho!

And, lets not forget, her younger counterpart **hidden issues**. It was disturbing, impressive, unbelievable, sneaky. She was impressed.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama had expressed his desire to have you accompanying the rest of your family at dinner. " Ko's, her personal guard, voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"_Oh well. It will not matter after tomorrow. I will obtain what I want, and nobody will be in my way to stop me."_

_::You need to die.::_

"Give a second, Ko-san. Let me get ready."

_::I will die with you.::_

* * *

"Sorry for the delay, otou-sama, okaa-sama. I was feeling indisposed." Was the first thing that Hinata said, when she entered the room, before bowing in respect. She didn't want them to see her face at the moment.

"Come, sit with us." Invited Hitomi, making enough room next to her while getting closer to her husband.

"Hinata, your teachers at the Academy have been saying good things about your performance in the Academy. You are even one of the higher ranked student." Offered Hiashi, while sipping his tea. Hanabi, on her part, gave her a surprised look for a second, before scolding her features in the usual Hyuuga Impassiveness. It seems that these were news to her.

"I... have... been applying more... lately. I am not the best... though." She said quietly.

"You are in the second place, only behind Namikaze Naruto. It is not... ideal, but considering that you are only some points away from the Hokage´s son, you do bring pride to our clan." Commented Hiashi, and even when he was praising her it felt like a lecture all over. Only a Hyuuga could achieve something like that.

"And the third place it is disputed by Uchiha Sasuke and Mito-chan, so you too should be proud of your achievement, Hina-chan."

"Thank...you... okaa-sama."

* * *

(Ninja Academy of the Hidden Leaf)

"... and that's all for today. Remember to review trapping and rope techniques."

"HAI, IRUKA-SENSEI!" chorused the group foR students, before the class president stood up.

"STAND!" The group did. "SALUTE"

"THANKS FOR THE WORK, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Thanks to you, class. Seeya on Monday." Said the scarred teacher before getting out of the room, while the students scattered toward the exit.

"Ne, Hinata. Me and Ino are joining Shikamaru and Chouji at Yaniniku's. Do you want to join us? You too Shino-san." The voice of Mito snapped out Hinata of her putting-in-her-bag-her-things-absentmindedly-mode. She thought about the pros and cons of going with her. In one hand, she really didn't want to be with the redhead jinchuuriki unless that the situation was her beating the girl senseless. But rejecting her offer will be seen as rude and impolite, and as a Heiress of the Hyuuga, offending the Hokage's daughter wasn't acceptable, so that option was discarded.

She could, of course, make a BS excuse about the need to tend clan affairs, but her father would learn about the wasted opportunity in one way or another, and the results would not be pleasant. Both his parents haven't went around to order her to seduce Namikaze Naruto (not that she need any prompting) but they have hinted to be close to him in different, subtle ways. Balling out was also discarded.

Finally, she could use the chance to get a better feel about Mito, and the other heirs, masquerading under her shy persona, which could be invaluable in the preparations for tonight's _plans_. She decided for this course of action.

The entire thought process was done in little less of four seconds.

"Ano... Su-sure, Namikaze-san." Replied Hinata timidly, light blush included.

"I accept your cordial invitation as well, Namikaze-san." Said Shino in his usual sardonic voice.

"Great! And please, call me Mito. Namikaze-san makes me feel old."

"Etto... etto, ok, Mito-san."

"Agreed, Mito-san."

Mito only grunt playfully in response at her formality.

"I wonder though, why haven't you invited Uchiha-san as well." Asked Shino.

"Oh, I did, but he said that he has things to do with his brother. It seems that Itachi-san will be in town for a couple of days."

While the group was walking away, unnoticed by the rest of the classmates, Mito shooted a smirk toward Naruto, who was watching how she was taking with her Hinata to hang out. She saw that her brother was trying to put a valiant front with his blank expression, but his clutching fist was telling another tale to her.

Only if she knew of her brother's dark thoughts at the moment, maybe she would not be so eager to make him feel miserable.

* * *

In their way to Yaniniku's Best, Mito fall back a little bit to talk to Hinata, who was trailing behind, while Ino berated Shikamaru for a 'troublesome' comment about something that she had said.

"Ne, Hinata, may I ask you a question?"

Hinata nodded unsure of what the redhead wanted.

"Does the stupid of my brother is still bothering you?"

"NO!" Hinata said, a tad louder than she had intended. Fortunately, it wasn't loud enough to overpower Ino's voice, though Shino turned for a second, raising an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, before returning to watch the Ino-Shika Show. "Etto.. ano... I mean... I mean tha-that Naruto-kun doesn't... bother me. He... he actually... helps me...to get...better." Hinata had the shy part totally down, playing with her fingers nervously included, and her trailing of meek voice with the blush as the icing in the cake. Didn't she deserve an award or what?

Mito was surprised at the timid girl-s outburst. _"Don't tell me that little, sweet Hinata had a crush on my brother!" _She quietly wondered. Oh, the teasing opportunities. How much she wanted to tell Ino this juicy gossip! But first, she needed to be a friend to Hinata.

"Hinata, be careful with Naruto. He acts shady most of the time and, despite being my brother, I suggest that you maintain your distance of him."

"Ano.. but Naruto-kun... has been... nice...to me..."

"Still, be wary of him."

"Etto... okay... Mito-san... if you say so."

"Yeah." Mito said happy because Hinata got her point. She was totally oblivious of how close she was of certain death. _"I little revenge for outmatching me in the Academy Ranks."_

"_I swear, bitch, that one day you will pay for all your sins against Naruto-kun."_

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

"Dear, did you wanted to see me?" Said, Kushina, entering her husband office.

"Yeah, please, read this. You will find it... interesting." Minato said, passing to his dear wife a thin looking scroll, which have the Academy Seal.

Minato's serious expression refrained her to make any remarks and instead prompted her to read.

"_... therefore, all things considered, I, Furinji Hayato, as the Ninja Academy of the Will of Fire's Director, propose the promotion to the rank of genin of Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto..."_

"WHAT! IS THIS FOR REAL, MINA-KUN?!"

"That was my reaction as well. It seems that Naruto and Hitomi's daughter are as talented or more, than Itachi."

"'Tachi-chan? Minato, I have him under my command in ANBU and I can tell you that Naruto is nowhere near his level. And it is quite difficult to believe that Hinata-chan is as as well."

"I know what you mean, but Hayato seems positive that they can even surpass Itachi, who, two years ago, graduated and become a chuunin after three months in active duty, and last year entered ANBU and the Jounin Corps. I believe in Hayato's opinion. He was correct with both Itachi and Kakashi. That old dog can smell talent from the other side of the Elemental Nations."

"Do Hinata-chan and Naruto-chan know?"

"No. I intend to have that as a surprise tomorrow. That's why I needed to talk with you. Kushina, you will pass your position as the ANBU Commander to Kakashi and I will reinstall you in Jounin roaster. You will be their sensei."

"But what about Mito-kun? I thought that we were going to restart her training as a jinchuuriki, and you need me for that."

"Don't worry about it. Sensei will arrive tonight, he and me will take over until the next stage of the training regime. You will join us then."

"I am not sure about this, Mina-chan."

"There is another motive behind all this. Do you remember last night conversation?"

Kushina nodded.

_::"Nothing much. Mito covered most of it.":: _

_::"It is nothing to wonder about. Mito and Sasuke are advanced students as well."::_

"Naruto's behavior feels detached. I want you to take this opportunity to observe him more carefully. Also, I want to know what those two had been doing to progress so much in such a short amount time."

"Okay, you win. Now... how about you reward me for being a good girl." Said Kushina while closing the office and making a long string of handsigns, activating **all** the security seals in the office.

Minato's grin was all the response that she received. After all, the 'Yellow Flash' was totally addicted to his wife kinky side.

* * *

It was 11 in the night. Naruto was finishing packing all the stuff that he would need. Mostly scrolls that he had copied from his father and mother personal library, and other stuff. When he was done, he looked around his bedroom one last time before activating the Sealed Clone, who appeared on his bed, sleeping and wrapped in his blankets. While walking into the night, Naruto suddenly could hear the verses a haiku poem in his head:

"_On a journey, ill; _

_my dream goes wandering_

_over withered fields.__" _

With the foreshadowing words recited by his soul, the young pseudo-jinchuuriki, without making a sound, without leaving a trail or smell started his journey.

* * *

It was 11 in the night. Hinata was finishing packing all the stuff that she would need. Mostly scrolls that she had copied from her clan library, and others that she had stolen from hidden compartments. In her hands, she held the Diary that changed her outlook of this twisted world. Caressing the cover bound in leather, the girl could not help but wonder _"if things had been so different." _Pasting a little square of paper with a seal on it on the Diary, the girl sent a pulse of chakra which burned the personal notebook quickly in blue flames, without making smoke or leaving ashes behind.

With that done, Hinata took her pack and activated the Sealed Clone, which appeared on her bed, sleeping. With stealth that would make any ANBU proud, the girl leave the compounds for the last time in a long time, with the words of a poem in her head which she found fitting:

"_...The night is clear,_

_the moon shines calmly,_

_the wind in the pines _

_is like a lyre's song._

_With no I and no other_

_who hears the sound?"_

* * *

At 11:30 Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto met each other in front the closed Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Hinata silently wondered if the happenchance was some sort of joking irony. Naruto thought nothing of the fact that they were standing in front Mito's favorite place to eat out home.

_:: You need to die. I will as well.::_

_::I will die with you.::_

Looking into the girls eyes, he nodded, before removing the lid for the sewers beneath the village, before both of them jumped in, and put back the lid. Three seconds later, the Military Police patrol in charge of the area passed by inspecting the place before going on to check somewhere else. Naruto and Hinata had not been only training this whole time, but also memorising the patrols routines and timing them to avoid getting caught.

The tunnels underground that they were cruising through were really old. According to Hinata, who had discovered them when she was looking at her family registries, the tunnels were there even before the foundation of the Leaf. It was actually during the fifth year of the newly formed village that Hyuuga Hien, her great grandfather, and Senju Hashirama had discover them by accident. Nothing else was written down, but Hinata suspected that the First found something down there and ordered Hien to tell not a soul about it.

Both of them had explored before hand, and they were going to a chamber that they found perfectly for their needs. It was circular room, which was in the epicenter of the Leaf, exactly at the center of the barrier that protected the village. In other words, they were exactly beneath the highest point of the barrier, which, contrary to popular belief, was more oval rather than a perfect circle. Their position was key to what they were about to do.

_::What we are going to do is to free Kurama. This, of course, will kill me, but we will take advantage of that. Using a Sealing Array that me and Kurama had designed, we will use the energy that is powering the seal of the Shinigami, and used to reconstruct our bodies anew.::_

When they arrived to the circular chamber, they immediately walked to the middle of the room, before taking out two scrolls of the same medium size. Opening the scroll on the floor next to each other, the kids started a short sequence of handsings in perfect sync. Ending the sings with the Seal of of the Crane, the slam their palms on the opened scrolls. As cue, black trails of words and symbols raised from the scrolls like they were alive, and started to spread around the room, embedding themselves in floor, ceiling and walls. After a full minute, the whole room was covered in circular and triangular arrays full of symbols and other markings.

It was 11:45 in the night, and they were right in schedule.

_::Reconstruct our bodies?::_

_::Yeah, they will be destroyed with the power output of the seal, but we will mimic the Bijuu's corporeal materialization densing the chakra and shaping it into our new bodies. My high speed regeneration from my Uzumaki side will prevent an absolute death.::_

_::I thought that the Fourth sealed your regeneration and higher chakra reserves with Kurama's soul. And remember that I don't have the same blessings as you do.::_

_::He did sealed them, but when we free Kurama, it will be also back to activity. And about your shortcomings... there is a way around that.::_

Seeing their work done, both kids shredded off their clothes, until they were totally naked. Hinata wanted to smirk and her Naruto's glowing blush on his cheeks, but she knew that she was also sporting the same problem. _"Do I need to worry about peedohile tendencies? Even if I'm in a younger body, my is a little more than 5 decades older... Oh, well, nobody will know... nobody..."_

_::Bloodlimit transfer?::_

_::You surprised me of how fast you picked it up. Yeah. I will give you my regeneration and you will give me your Byakugan.::_

Taking two small scrolls from their packs, they opened it and put them on their chess. As before, black inked letters and symbols jumped out the scroll to tattoo themselves on their bodies. When it was done they nodded to each other one last time before making seals.

11:45

11:50

11:59

"**OUGI**: **Owari o Koete **(Secret Technique: Beyond the End)."

A crimson light surrounded them in a cocoon of energy, before turning white, and then black and purple. Their world turned in one of darkness.

* * *

_When I was a kid, my mother told a tale._

_There was a time when a wise man walk upon earth. He was the stronger warrior ever known, he also was the herald of peace. The wise man had two sons and one daughter. Before he died, the eldest of his sons received the knowledge of the body and the understanding of love as the stronger source of power. With this knowledge, the eldest depart in a journey around the lands, seeking further understanding about the teachings of his wise father. The youngest of the sons acquired a great vision and the thirst for power in order to preserve the peace that his father had worked so hard to establish and maintain. With these, he started to train so one day he could surpass his wise father and continue his work._

_But the only daughter, left alone by her brothers, was sad because her beloved father's life was approaching its end. Seeing her sadness, the wise father called the mighty Dragon from heaven so he could help his lovely daughter. The Dragon and the Wise Man gave her the power of the soul as the source of all strength. Before he died, the daughter received a last advice from her father and the Dragon: _

_**"Remember, daughter of mine, that your true power comes from the soul. Just when you find the balance, to be merciful as a Deva and impart judgment as an Akuma, you will obtain the ultimate strength."**_

_And with that parting advice the daughter started her mission to find the ultimate balance. Like this, the Hyuuga Clan was born._

When Hinata opened her eyes, she knew that she wasn't in the Leaf. The sky was moonless, but a soft glow came from it, because it was full of an impossible number of shooting stars that seemed to be endless. Huge white mountains, that were so tall that gave the illusion to be just a couple of centimetres away of touching the sky, were surrounding her in what looked like a valley.

"Ah, finally you wake up. I have been waiting for you." Said the voice of a man from behind her. She could feel it. The power in the male's voice.

Turning around, Hinata saw the man. His attire was like a monk, he had short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a haori with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. In his hand was a shakujō staff, though it was his eyes that clued her about the identity of this man.

A pair of Rinnegan eyes were looking at her.

"Rikudou Sennin." Murmured Hinata in shock. She felt her knees shaking, ready to buckle at any moment.

"No need to be so formal around me, Hinata."

"But how? Why?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could tell me that. For some reason, you have a little piece of Kurama on your soul."

"Well... it is a long history. And where are we anyways?"

"We are in a place where time doesn't matter. Come, tell what has been happening in the world ever since my death. And, if you don't mind, put some clothes on."

And indeed, she discovered herself naked in front the man that had gained a godly status. She wondered where was her clothes, or any clothes that she could use, when a black kimono appeared on her body.

"Nice. Now, come, sit next to me and tell this old man what he wants to know."

In sort of way, even with her decades living in her old world, Hinata felt like the little girl that she was portraying to be at the moment. Walking timidly, and it wasn't faked this time, the girl approached The Sage, and seated on her legs, while struggling to find the words to use. Finally she decided to tell him the truth, the whole truth. For some reason she felt with all her being that he would know if she lied to him and that his reaction would not be... pleasant.

"Well, I should begin with..."

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself totally naked laying on a dark looking grass. Above him, there was a starless night and a crimson moon, which was casting an eerie light that gave the foliage around him a creepy tone. The air was feeling heavy and thick, but it wasn't unpleasant.

He stop up, feeling his body lighter than normal and started to wonder where he was.

Without warning, a pair of delicate and pale arms hugged him from behind while he could feel something soft on his back.

"Ara..ara.. I have never peg you down as a pervert that enjoyed walking around naked." The was was melodic and...sultry. Like a inviting temptation with promises of unknown pleasures.

Naruto, without struggle, scaped the comfortable prison that were enclosing around him, only to encounter a naked woman with big breasts and a hourglass figure in front of him. She had pale skin and crimson red hair, similar to Kushina. On the top of her head were two foxy red ears that were twitching cutely and form her back, nine foxy tails were moving like they had a mind on their own.

"Kura-nee?!"

"Hiya, kit. Do you like what you see?!"

"Yes.. no... I mean..."

"Don't worry. Since this maybe the last time that we will see each other, I will leave you a departing present. One that you will never forget."

"What pres..." But he couldn't finish, because his lips were sealed by the naked woman's lips. He tried to resist, but his body had a will on his own, and soon, he lost the battle.

All that was left was deep, painful and sinful pleasure.

* * *

Hinata was the first to woke up, followed closely by Naruto. The first thing that she noted that she was back at the circular room. The second thing that she noticed that both of them had aged to the point that they looked like they were 18 years old. Hinata even had her killing figure that many man in her old word had sought out in vain. Naruto's physique though made her drool.

"Hinata?! Is that you?!" Was the first thing that the blond said, watching his companion in her birth suit and her recent...development. "What happened?"

But instead of responding, Hinata jumped him, landing her hips on his lap. Naruto could actually feel the aura of lust, wantonness and deep pure desire coming from the girl. The girl kissed him, hard.

Soon, the underground circular room was filled with moaning sounds of pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Inadvertently for the copulating pair, some seals round the room were dissipating into nothingness, while others were changing and glowing with golden and silver colours.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Wow. This is the longest chapter so far. And with a pair of hinted lemons here and there too (a first for me). So, I hope that many of your question had been answered in this chapter and others... well. it depends on you.

Notes:

**Hanakotoba: **is the Japanese form of the language of flowers. In this practice plants were given codes and passwords. Physiological effects and action under the color of the flowers, put into words the impressions of nature and the presence of thorns with the height of tall plants, flowers and garlands of flowers through the various types. Meant to convey emotion and communicate directly to each other without needing the use of words. Google the flowers that Kakashi gave Kurenai to understand the meaning behind the arrangement.

**Chichi-ue**: is the most respectful way to say 'father'. It literally means 'Honorable Father.' **Haha-ue** is the same for 'mother'.

- Naruto's poem was written by Basho, one of the greatest japanese haiku poets of all time, and it is a poem of death.

- Hinata's poem were the last verses of a poem written by Zoso Royo, a famous japanese poet that lived in the 1200's.

- **OUGI**: **Owari o Koete **(Secret Technique: Beyond the End): A Sealing-Ninjutsu hybrid that was based on the mythical **Kamui Seal** of the Uzumaki Clan (more explanation of it later on). What it does is that it deconstruct the body and convert it into energy. Then it mix this energy with the ambiental Natural Chakra. Thanks to Naruto's reawaken regeneration, the seal then condensed the chakra into a solid form and shape it into a human, successfully replicating what the nine Bijuus can do with their Youki. (**AN: **Since in Pain's Invasion the Kyuubi was able to materialize his body when his chakra was free, considering that the Fourth destroyed his body when he sealed it in Naruto, I can safely assume that, with enough dense chakra, and Youkai is a lot more potent than normal chakra, it is possible to create a body).

More about the side effects of this seal will be explain in the next couple of chapters.

R&R.


	5. Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Moon

**AN: **Wow, I'm actually surprise about the amount of reviews and PM telling me that they found the last chapter confusing. I thought that I was clever enough with it, but it seems that didn't resulted as I hoped.

Most of you also had pointed out about the big jump in Naruto and Hinata relationship, this chapter is full of explanations about that and other things that may had confused you. Just to be clear, Naruto and Hinata are not going to be an item for a while, specially because what they did last chapter. Let's just say that they weren't themselves at the moment.

This chapter is also the last corner stone for the main plot that will develop through the whole story. Next chapter will be the last one focusing on Konoha before the timeskip where the action will begin.

And please, read the notes at the end.

**pd: This chapter is unbetaed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Moon**

* * *

**(Year 7 A.K.)**

It was four in the morning when Hinata and Naruto finally stopped. They could still go on for hours, but after eating each other in pleasure for so long in blissful abandon, they finally got into their senses.

"Hinata... what the heck just happened? Why we...?"

"I... don´t know... I mean..." She was gasping for air while trying to put her thoughts in order.

"Yeah... I know, but this... isn´t us..."

"I loved what we did. I could spend the rest of my life making love to you all day, but... I don't why we..."

"I think that Kurama-nee has something to do with it." She turned her gaze on him, waiting for an explanation. "When we blacked out, I met her in a strange forest. She told me that she wanted to give me a departing gift and then she... kissed me..."

"She what?!"

"Yeah, that's how I feel too. I never thought... Anyways, I think that she wanted us to do more than that, but without warning she just dissapeared. It will make senses if she left some of her essence in us, and since Kitsunes are sexual demons by nature..."

"... you think that she influenced us somehow. That makes... a lot of sense."

"Something to ponder about. Still, we need to discuss this... relationship?"

"Not now, we are way behind schedule." Said Hinata turning on her Byakugan one for second without the use of handsings or any command. She didn't notice that Naruto was unaware of it because the usual popping out veins around her face didn't... popped out. "If we hurry up, we can make it. Why did we turn into adults anyway?"

"Maybe our bodies adapted to our new,denser, chakra input. Do you think a henge will turn us back into..." but before he finished he found himself in his seven year old body. Turning to Hinata he confirmed that she too had turned back to her normal age. "Hinata?!"

"These are not illusions! Our bodies are actually seven year old bodies. Shame, I loved my new boobs. And our chakra... wow, this is unbelievable."

"Hinata, what are you mumbling about?"

"I'm examining us with the Byakugan. I think that the ritual changed us more than we thought."

"But Hinata, your Byakugan doesn't seem active. Actually, it looked like you have normal eyes." And it was true. Hinata's irises were not their usual pearly colour, but were purple colored instead.

"What are you talking about, I have the Byaku..." But her petting both sides of her faces confirmed that no veins were out.

"We indeed changed more than we thought. We gained the Kitsune's infamous Shapeshifting Ability, if our new bodies say something about it. We will explore more our new skills and powers, but at the moment, we need to go."

Shaking their stupor both kids, were about to change into their new clothes when they found themselves wearing kimonos. Green and yellow for Naruto, Gray and blue for Hinata. And the Kimonos, which weren't illusions either, felt like they were their skins! Pinning them down as something to investigate later, they packed their things and erased, with a short sequence of handsings, the seals all over the room. The ones on them had disappeared after having fulfilled their purpose.

And like that, Hinata's and Naruto's journey started. Though, in Hinata's mind, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation. A forbidding thought was gaining a stronger grip with each breath.

"_What's this feeling? An omen? Why does Naruto-kun feels so distant, so far away from me?"_

* * *

**(Hokage´s office)**

The next day started like any other in the Hidden Leaf Village.

In a rare occurrence, Minato's paperwork was done for the day, which worried him. The last time that he runout of paperwork was the day when the Kyuubi attacked, which wasn't the happiest of memories. He almost lost his wife that day, hundreds of lives were lost, and he placed on his family a heavy burden.

"The End of Paperwork. I wonder..." The young Hokage murmured, but was interrupted by his wife entering his office visibly agitated.

"Mina-chan, we have a problem."

* * *

**(Hyuuga Clan Compounds)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!"

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, but the teachers had confirmed that Hinata-sama never entered her classes. And she is not the only one. Namikaze Naruto is missing as well."

* * *

**(Hokage's office)**

"We have witnesses that saw both Hina-kun and Naru-chan entering the Academy, but they never arrived to classes."

"So, the kidnapping occurred within the academy's halls between the main entry and their classroom."

"That is if it was a kidnapping. The Barrier Team had not report any unauthorized individual or individuals getting in or out."

"And during the last 24 hours, anything to report?"

"They are looking at it, we can expect a report soon."

"Damn. Kushina, take an ANBU team and coordinate with Barrier about possible infiltration spots. Sweep the whole village afterwards. When you are done, I leave the next course of action up to you. And tell Suzu-san to send in Muta´s team."

Namikaze Minato was trying to keep in control his frustration. Why this has to happen now, with three days until the Hidden Cloud diplomats' arrival.

"_It seems that I will have to use one of Danzo's Root Agents to resolve this quickly."_

* * *

It took another 5 minutes before Aburame Muta, Hyuuga Ko and Inuzuka Hana entered the Hokage's office. When they arrived, they noticed that the Hokage was alone, but was with another man that looked like a ANBU without his mask.

He was a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals.

"I am happy for your quick response time, Muta-san, Ko-san, Hana-san. First, let me present you Yamanaka Fuu, he is a skilled sensor and will assist you with your current mission."

"Looking forward to work with you." Said the man blandly, before turning back his gaze to the Hokage.

"What are you going to hear is classified with a A-level clearance. Today, between 8:15 and 8:30 in the morning, my son, Namikaze Naruto, and the Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, disappeared from the Academy halls without leaving a trace. No ninjas had been detected, so it is a possibility that it was a inside work."

"That´s why Yamanaka-san is working with us? Because his _sensitive_ abilities?" Half asked, half joked Hana, while her three hounds, The Gray Triplets, were seated behind her, attentive to all that was being said in this meeting. Neither her companions reacted in the slightest at her subtle jab towards the man, preferring their impassive facade, but it seemed that Hana was accustomed to it.

"Hokage-sama, if I may..." Fuu decided to intervene to clarify his role in the mission. The Hokage nodded. "While my skills as a sensor are part of the reason behind my inclusion in this mission, I have other abilities that will be useful locating the victims."

"And that's why you will be under Fuu-san's direction during this mission. Does any of you have question?" None came. "Then your first stop will be the Academy. Dismissed."

* * *

**(Barrier Department HQ)**

"Here are the results that you requested, Kushina-sama. As you can see, there hasn't been any disturbance in the barrier in the last 24 hours." The Department Manager passed her a scroll with a diagram of the barrier and some statistics with certain values and graphics.

It would have been difficult to any other person but Kushina to understand what was written in the report, but since Kushina herself had upgraded the Barrier with her own Uzumaki Styled Sealing after the Kyuubi disaster, she knew what she was looking for.

At the moment, she was looking at the last 12 hours converted in numbers and graphic, and by the frown on her face, she didn't find what she was seeking. She was about to look older reports when she noticed something in one of the graphics. The labels indicated that a small energy spike occurred between 23:55 and 00:05, and other spike of the same magnitude, but vertically inverted between 4:00 and 4:05.

"Shima-san, what's this?" Kushina asked at the Department Manager, Shima Nurume, who was seated in front of her.

"We are not sure, Kushina-sama. Similar spikes have been registered during the last through the last three weeks. They actually started after the general maintenance that the Barrier went through around the same time. We believe that they are from the residual chakra that lingers around the training areas, since the places where the spikes originated from are random training areas."

"Really? That's interesting because tis spikes, according to this report didn't came from the training areas but from of Konoha's main streets."

"I...didn't notice it, Kushina-sama."

"What is done is done, so don't worry about it, just be more careful in the future. Did these spikes had originated from somewhere else aside the training grounds?"

"I'm not sure, since I have been in charge for only thirteen months. Do you want me to check the reports for all over that time?"

"Hn... go as far as two years and up. If you find something, anything, informed me."

"Hai, Kushina-sama. I will do it personally at once."

"Good. Send for me ASAP when you find something."

* * *

**(Konoha's Ninja Academy)**

Fuu, Hana, Muta and Ko arrived in silence, without anybody noticing their presences bar the ANBU in and out the Academy, and started to inspect the halls where both Hinata and Naruto usually go through, but they did not find anything out of placed, which made them even more suspicious than they were.

"Yamanaka-san," said Muta, catching the attention of their unknown temporal leader, "my insects had found something peculiar outside."

"Take to it, Aburame-san. Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san, please continue to inspect the area around the Academy while me and Aburame-san check his findings." The Yamanaka instructed without waiting for reply, turning his back to them and followed Muta outside.

Fuu did hear though the not so low comment from Hana of 'What's wrong with that guy?!'

Outside, both shinobi stopped in front one of one of the trees not so far away the main entrance of the Academy.

"My bugs detected something here" pointing to section of the trunk "but is doesn't seem like an illusion over whatever it is."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I feel something too." Making a some handsings, the Yamanaka put one of his palms on the general direction that Muta pointed. The trunk glowed for a second before revealing a small seal array. "A Camouflaged Seal and other seal that I don't recognize. Good work, Aburame-san. Please, go for Hyuuga-san and trade places with him." Immediately, Fuu took out from his kimono a thin scroll and started to carefully draw the seal on the trunk.

Without comment, Muta went as he was asked and Ko arrived briefly after.

"Did you inquired for me, Yamanaka-san?"

"Indeed. Look at this seal, and memorized."

"Done."

"Use your Byakugan and tell me if you see similar seals in and out the Academy."

"Roger. **BYAKUGAN!**"After a few minutes, "I got similar seals outside that trails in different directions. Two trails to be exact. One goes in the general direction of the Hokage-sama's residence, the other... the other points at the Hyuuga Compounds."

"Let´s go to the Namikaze Residence, since it is closer. When we are done there, we will go the Hyuuga´s."

"Hai!"

And that they did. In their way, Ko pointed at Fuu were they concealed seals were placed while the Yamanaka wrote down said locations for latter reports and examination.

When they got close to the Namikaze Residence, they were lucky to encounter Namikaze Kushina getting in as well. It was a happy happenstance because on the contrary they would haven unable to enter.

Quickly explaining the situation to the Red Death, the duo followed the mother and ninja into the house.

"The seals go up to the second room to the left at the second floor."

"That's Naru-chan's room!"

"Kushina-sama, with your permission."

"Go on, I will go with you."

Entering the missing kid sanctuary, the trio quickly scanned the area. It was Fuu this time though that actually caught something. Approaching the bed, Fuu knelt at the side, and moved it before making a serie of seals. Immediately, a seal appeared on the floor, and it was a seal that Fuu recognized.

"A storage seal." Applying some of his chakra to the seal, the Yamanaka was rewarded by a old looking notebook. The book was protected by another seal, one that he didn't recognized at all.

"Yamanaka-san" said Ko looking at the ceiling above them "there is a giant version of the seal that we have been following."

Kushina, with a pulse of chakra, undercovered, not only the giant seal that Ko had discovered, but other seal arrays all over the room.

"We need to tell Mina-chan about this." Was the comment that Kushina made, voice the other two thoughts

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

Minato was reading the old notebook that Fuu had found under Naruto's bed. The Yamanaka could not open it because it was guarded by a blood seal. The design was one that the young Hokage had never seemed, and it has many nasty surprises for those that would have forced their way on it. Even Fu, an expert in cursed techniques, would have died in a horrendous way. But the fact that he could open it confirmed that the notebook was Naruto's. Acting on a hunch, Minato had use his own blood to open it, risking the turning his wife into a widow, a fatherless daughter and a leaderless village. Luckily, his luck and guts paid off. Still, telling Kushina what he did was stupid so he would keep this little secret with him.

At the moment though, Minato was fascinated about the notes that his son had been keeping. Most of it was speculative theory and extrapolation of some basic knowledge, but others were novel ideas, heretic ideas, and disturbing ideas.

"… _thus, it is possible that the key to obtain a better, higher form of chakra, is not the chakra potency itself, but its source, a source that could be closer than originally thought A jinchuuriki is a human with a sealed demon within, most of it in the 'Chakra Sea' that is formed by the chakra network in a person's stomach. A hanyou, is a hybrid between a demon and a human, in other words, a human soul in a demonic body. A makuzu is also and hybrid of a demon and a human, but in this case is a human body with a demonic soul..._

…_there are past instances about something similar between human and holy beings, like Kamis and Holy Spirits, instead of human and demons; this 'holy hybrids' are known as Kamui…_

…_considering that chakra is a formation of KI and CHI in a normal human being, it is assumed that KI comes from the physical body while CHI comes from the mind, or in other opinions, from the soul. Then, how Youki, the demonic chakra, can be divided? What about Haki? Taking as an example a jinchuuriki, the vessels chosen to be one have, usually, a higher chakra potency, an above normal healing factor and a more… primal behavior. Since the good health of a person is a direct indicator of that person KI, then, the superior chakra capacity is also a direct indicator that the KI of that person is far more superior to normal. It has to be noted that, when a jinchuuriki taps on the inner demon's power, the vessel tends to cave in bloodlust and other primal tendencies like enhanced violence and unrestrained sexual conduct, among other things. Said primitive behavior is equivalent to a lower CHI rate than normal, as much the healing is equivalent to a higher KI rate…_

… _higher KI, lower CHI. Youki, it seems, is an enhancer of the normal chakra in certain ways, while a limiter in others. The example used was that of a jinchuuriki, but it also can be applied to a Hanyou with matching results, but in a greater scale. To understand this further, the case of a Makuzu can be used…_

_A Makuzu is a rare thing to see, and its existence had been put in question many times. Thye are not as physical strong as the Hanyou, though their life span is longer than those of a human being, which indicated s minor bust to the KI part of chakra. But what they lack in the physical capabilities department, they had it in spades in concerning the matters of the mind. Their intelligence was abnormal, even by shinobi standards, and it also translated into an unfathomable Chakra Control that couldn't be replicated by any normal and known methods, even to this day…_

… _lower KI, higher CHI. Again, Youki, it seems, is an enhancer of the normal chakra that human posses. Whatever the demonic chakra is then, it could be divided in two parts: one that enhance the body, but affects negatively the mind, and the other, while the others do the exact opposite. This can also be reformulated in another way: maybe youki is a one-phased energy that can enhance either the body or the mind, but not both at the same time…_

_Unbalanced Chakra, that's how Youki can be defined…_

… _lastly, let's consider the mythical Kamui. Many things, many vague things have been said about these holy hybrids, but some points tend to be consistent. First, they are unusually powerful and skillful concerning the manipulation of diverse types of energy, elemental and not. They relied too much on their metaphysical power, rather than in physical capability. This implies an purely enhanced CHI. Some monks are capable to use holy chakra, or Haki, to some extent. Not many can use it, but those than can are noted to be dedicated to meditation, be of calm and serene behavior and adaptable to different situations; marks of a higher than normal CHI. It is also noted that these monks, after the use of the Haki, tend to collapse of severe fatigue…_

… _whatever Haki is, it weakens the body. It acts similar to the Youki that makuzus produce, but it is also different. If the part of Holy Spirits and Kamis is to be believed, then one can consider Haki as the chakra of nature or Natural Chakra; Holy Spirits and Kamis are entities closely tied to the natural world… Areas with low to none pollution are more susceptible to 'sacred' experiences, which would explain the monks', the most successful group in the use of Haki, old tradition of residing in the mountains' heights, where nature is virtually untouched by humanity's hand… Areas with deep pollution are victims of more active demonic activity…_

… _Haki is similar to Youki, but it is also different. Contrary to the demonic chakra, the holy chakra do not actively reduce the KI part while enhancing the CHI part of the chakra, if anything, the KI is ignored…_

… _Natural Chakra…is it possible to actively use it?..._

…_if Natural chakra can be used as Youki can be use, then, the most advanced chakra that could be attained, its ultimate form, can be recreated if a combination of a human youki user (Jinchuuriki,Hanyou or Makuzu) is combined with a human haki user (Kamui) is successful…"_

"Minato, why did you call me? Something new concerning the brats' disappearances?" Asked Jiraiya, stepping out of the shadows, interrupting his disciple reading.

Without saying a word, the blonde Hokage passed the notebook to his old teacher. Jiraiya, likewise, took the book without a word and started to read. In the span of a few minutes, Jiraiya's expression was matching the one on his disciple's face.

"Minato, this…"

"I know sensei, I feel the same way as well."

"Who wrote this?"

"Yamanaka Fuu found it under Naruto's bed. It was guarded by a blood seal with so many security measures that it made look our prison rather insecure."

"Minato, I'm at lost; there is something that you are telling me…"

"I have been thinking… Sensei, please, hear me out, and don't interrupt me only I'm finished. Ok?" Jiraiya nodded. The old ninja had seem that look before in his student eyes, it was the look of a man that had understood something really important, something of life and death, and it wasn't pleasant. "Most of what is in that notebook are things that we have never heard off, but others, that are equally bothersome, are old secrets that only three, maybe four people in the Elemental Nations know. How, then, my son could have know them? Most of it can be found in Hiruzen Sasuke-dono's private research, and of that research there are only two copies: the original is in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and the other copy was in the Namizake Hidden Library…"

"Minato, are you telling me that…"

Minato nodded. "I'm starting to see a picture, and it was that I'm not liking. Sensei, what if the fire that almost burned down my family compounds was not the work of a spy, but it was an inside job?"

"Minato, are you hearing what you are saying? You are accusing your missing son of treason and arson with the intent of murder! This is Naruto we are talking about! He was at the time, what? 5? 6 years old? Are you telling me that a 6 years old kid bypassed of the most secure set of defensive sealing in the whole world without leaving a trace?!"

"It does sound ridiculous when you said it, but you forget that he is mine and Kushina's son. And I'm not saying that he was alone. What if… what if Kyuubi's soul is not as dormant as we thought?" The silence that followed was the opportunity that both men took to ponder their conversation.

Minato was remembering a day, three years ago, where his daughter had lost control over the Fox demonic chakra and how it has released a powerful shock wave that shook their house. They had found Naruto unconscious and wounded inside his room, and when he woke up in the hospital, the way he look at he and Kushina and the doctors was somehow different from before the incident. Now that he was remembering some passed incidents with his son, he realized that Naruto's cold and antisocial behavior toward his family started shortly after the incident with Mito. Minato´s gut was telling him something, something that the blonde Hokage wanted to ignore because his gut tended to be right most of the time.

Jiraiya, in the other hand, was wondering how this was possible, if what his beloved disciple told him was the truth. He had been with Minato and Kushina when they have to seal the three parts of the Kyuubi in the Namikaze family, and he witnessed how the powerful **Shiki Fuin**, not only sealed the demon's soul in Naruto, but also sealed most of the kid's chakra pool and his regenerative Uzumaki bloodlimit technique as well.

"Minato, are you going to tell Kushina, about your suspicions?"

"I… I want to, but I don't think that it is a good idea. It is just a bunch of really convincing speculations. We need proof. Sensei, as a side project, we will investigate the viability of the things that Naruto formulated, meanwhile we will restart Mito's training using the fox chakra. I feel that she and the village will need it soon. Also, _I_ will tell Kushina about what we talked when the time is right. Understood?"

"Don't worry brat, I understood. An S rank secret?"

"SS-ranked, just to be sure."

Jiraiya understood what his disciple was telling him. Even if Namikaze Minato had been his student once upon a time, he was The Hokage now. His Hokage, and, as such, he need to abide to his orders, even if they didn't seem like orders at all.

* * *

**(Konoha´s Barrier HQ)**

"I'm impressed of how fast you found something important enough to call me, Shima-san."

"I'm surprised myself by our findings, Kushina-sama. We found that these spikes had occurred before in the past."

"When and where?" It was stated as a question, but it was clearly a command.

"Well, that is the most surprising part. The spikes happened once 19 months ago, the day when the fire burned down most of your own residence, Kushina-sama, around the same time that the fire started. And the spikes originated from... well, within said burned down residence."

* * *

**(Namikaze Residence)**

It had been a week since the disappearance of Hinata and Naruto from the Hidden Leaf. Luckily, Hidden Cloud accepted their petition for a delay in the incoming diplomatic negotiations. But not everything was as good as they seemed to be.

The public opinion about the dark sheep of the Namikaze Family and the Hyuuga Heiress was received by a divided opinions. Most of the villagers, though, were sure that everything was some sort of conspiracy created by the vessel of the Demon Fox's soul, and that he was the responsible of the corrosion to the sweet, shy girl that had been charmed by the beast into service. Curiously, these type of comments were what the Hokage needed to realize what had been truly happening around his wayward son.

It was a tensed and trying time for the family. Minato and Kushina had been talking, more like arguing, about what went wrong and why, and whose fault was it. Nobody knew why the couple, instead of putting a united front in times of adversity, were tearing each other so hard. But nobody else knew, baring Jiraiya, about their suspicions of Naruto being the responsible of the kid's 'kidnapping'.

But at the moment, both of them were putting their differences aside to train their little daughter, like they had been doing lately, in the use of the fox chakra. It was worrisome for the parents the possibility of a Kyuubi influenced Naruto; they definitely didn't want something similar happening with Mito. This time they have taken all the precautions that they could think of, if only to prevent the incident that occurred three years prior.

But as somebody said, _"... we usually find our destiny in the road that we took to avoid it..."_

Both ninjas were so focused in what they were doing, that they didn´t noticed the youki leakage coming from both Kushina and Mito. It came with a blast. An unimaginable amount of power got out from both females, along with a heavy pressure that didn't allow Minato to move, who was having a hard time breathing, but was recovering quickly. Both masses of highly condensed chakra started to shape into something that resemble foxes. Red, flaming-fur, Gamabunta-sized, glowing foxes.

The Namikaze Residence was covered in layers upon layers of defensive wards and barriers. At the moment, of the 346 barriers, only 92 remind under the youki powered onslaught that the chakra foxes were inflicting upon them, and that number was falling rapidly. Minato could feel the chakra signatures of incoming ninjas from all directions, no doubt that the 'little show' had attracted a lot of attention from the villagers, and he wondered if the streets were already full with panic stricken people. A quick Hiraishin saved him from being flattened by a wagging tail, but as soon as he reappeared another tail was upon him. It rapìdly became a tag game.

29 barriers left.

"**Fuin: Kyūketsuki no Uzu (**Seal Art: Vampiric Vortex**)!**" Minato had his palms on the floor, and a enormous seal appeared on the floor beneath the foxes. Each time the blonde Hokage had teleported, he had place a fraction of the seal on specific areas, joining all of them when he had the area ready. This seal in particular was quite nasty since it could suction a jounin's chakra, all of it, in less than thirteen second

The foxes not even noticed the drain.

And all layers well down.

Suddenly, more than two dozens ninjas and ANBU showed up ready to strike, but froze for a second when they saw not one, but TWO Kyuubi no Kitsune standing over the Namikaze Family.

Both of the Foxes didn't like that new arrivals. In sync, both chakra beasts roar, creating a shock wave so strong that actually felt like a solid wall of wind, sweeping away all the ninjas around, trees and three dozens of unfortunate houses. At some point, one of the waggin tails collided with Minato, Mito and Kushina (both were unconscious after the forceful scape of the chakra masses) sending them flying at high speed in random directions.

With another duet roar that actually shook the Hidden Leaf Defensive Outer Walls, the foxes transformed in two compressed chakra balls, pulsating with energy and malevolence, before shooting through the sky like shooting stars, leaving behind destruction and death.

* * *

**(Raigo Village, at the base of Mt. Inari, somewhere at the Northwest of Hidden Cloud, Lighting Country)**

Harasho Menma was a farmer that have leave in his hometown village all his life, as had his father and his grandfather before him. Raigo Village wasn't too big compared with the great cities, but wasn't small either. The bulk of it size consisted though in the great farming lands around it and the great Mt. Inari's base, where the village itself was located. The villagers in joint produced a little more of the 30% of the wheat consumed in Lighting Country and about 22% of the rice. The land weren't theirs thought, but belonged to the Daimyo for generation. Their families had been hired by the Feudal Lords of old and the job had been passed down to them from generation to generation, and this was the reason why the village wasn't bigger or have a larger economy aside of farming. They were actually other villages around Lighting Country under the same conditions and, despite what many would think, it had helped to achieve a more balanced food distribution around the land. This of course brought greater riches to the Daimyo and his court, but as long as they had food on the table, the farmers weren't too concerned about that.

Menma wasn't the exception. He was a married man with two boys and a little daughter, and other baby in his way. He loved his beautiful pregnant wife, Kina, and they were his reason to live.

It was a curious sight. Two red shining stars fall from heaven and hit the sacred Mt. Inari, causing a loud bang all over the valley below.

It was strange for the man, and he wondered for a second if the thousands of foxes native of the area were okay. Mt. Inari had been a beautiful reserve for animals, specially foxes hence the name, even hundreds of years before the foundation of the ninja villages, and it had been preserved by the kindness of Kami.

Menma fall to the floor when the earth tremble violently, and he thought that he heard the land breaking around him. To the farmer horror, the top of the mountain exploded in a column of brimstone and smoke, followed by a sea of liquid fire and molten rock.

Menma didn't knew when he started to run, to move as fast as he could, toward his house so he could grab his family and get out of there as fast as they could, and hearing the frantic yells of various people around him, he knew that he wasn't the only one with the idea. Harasho Menma last thoughts were of his family safety before dying, cooked alive by the giroplastic cloud that swallowed him.

* * *

**(Underground beneath the now active volcano Inari, moments before the eruption)**

A pair of red glowing eyes danced in the darkness with glee. It had escaped out of its prison from the brat, and It had planted The Seed in them in preparation of Its return. And now, It could sense the rest of Its power coming back to him.

One. Two.

Both halves of what was hineritaly its were now part of him again, after so long, making It feel complete, whole and powerful. It was happy. It was plotting Its revenge against the world. But for now, It would celebrate Its renaissance like only a demon could.

With a flick of one of Its nine tails, lava, heat and molten minerals ascended from the inner parts of the word, finding release through the mountain that was housing It. Soon, the earth itself broke under Its might. bringing songs of despair and catastrophe while nine, furry, crimson, giant tails wagged around, hidden by the smoke and brimstone cloud at high temperatures.

A thundering roar could be heard through the land.

* * *

**(Somewhere at the East of Fire Country)**

A small boat was approaching the mass of land in front of them. The mist around them was dispersing under the rays of the sun, but at some point of the day it would return like it always did. The boat had three crew members. One, at the back, was an old man with a fisher's straw hat. The old man was directing the boat through its motor, not bothered by the poor visibility.

In front of him were the other two, covered by brown traveling cloaks that were big enough to cover them from head to toe. To the old fisherman, the travelers, woman and a man that were quite young, the pair looked like they weren't older than 21 years old.

"We gonna land in 5 minutes or so." Said the old man, urging them to prepare themselves.

Both of the travelers turned to face him, revealing some of their hidden facial features. The man had short spiky green hair and emerald like eyes while his companion, a fine looking young woman if he say so himself, had long and silky looking dark purple hair and matching purple eyes.

"Is that...?" Half asked, half wondered the female, in sweet voice that made the old fisherman blush.

"Indeed, Hinatori-san, Narugawa-san. Welcome to the Land of Waves."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Brownie points to those who guess from where the quote _"... we usually find our destiny in the road that we took to avoid it..." _is.

Now, some bad news. I started my college midterms/finals period, which means that I will not be able to write for a couple of week. I will post another chapter of Those in the Spiral at some point during the week, afterwards my next post will be somewhere around mid April. I hope that you are patient enough to wait a little bit.

R&R


	6. Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Heaven part 1

**AN: **I'm back. AT last, I'm FREE! At least for a couple of weeks. And finally I will be able to sleep like a normal human being. Really, sleeping only three to four hours a day a little more than three weeks in a row is not funny.

Here is a new chapter for you my dear readers. I apologize that I wasn't able to answer many of your wonderful reviews, but I did read them and love them all the same.

I want to thanks **ferudan**. Man, you rock. Thanks for your support and your never ending flow of awesome ideas.

This chapter was originally thought to be a huge big one chapter, but I decided to only post the first part and post the other in a couple of days when I am done with some details. There isn't too much action, almost any, in this one, but some explanations are made.

note: This chapter is not betaed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Heavens, part 1**

* * *

**(Konohagakure no Sato)**

As far as Jiraiya could see, the village was in good condition, despite the obvious path of destruction around the Namikaze Compounds. The damage was limited and contained, which was a miracle, considering that it was caused by the unexpected rebirth of the Kyuubi. Or did he need to say it in plural? Not one, but two massive demonic chakra-based foxes materialized out of nowhere, causing chaos and death at their wake. Before disappearing into the sky.

_Really... Flying foxes?_ Jiraiya tried to inwardly joke, to cheer himself if a little, and failing miserably. And now, he was walking to the hospital where the Namikaze survivors were booked in. Each step he made was full of dread and apprehension. How he hated to be the bearer of more bad news!

With aching feelings that he had learnt to ignore long ago, Jiraiya arrived to the hospital looking for the only doctor that could be attending his disciple's family. Around him, cries of pain, despair, horror and impotence filled the background in a cacophony of misery.

* * *

It was Jiraiya's luck to find the two persons that he was looking for in the same room. When he entered, Tsunade was informing Minato the conditions of his family.

"... Kushina will be fine after few hours of sleep. She is in shock and in a deep chakra exhaustion induced coma, but her body is recovering. We need to thank her Uzumaki blood on this, anybody else would have been dead in seconds. And about Mito well, she is a bit more complicated case, but first... How long are you intending to eavesdrop this conversation, ero-baka?"

"As perceptive as usual, Hime." Said Jiraiya, with an embarrassed grin on his face, stepping out of the shadows.

"You arrived faster than I expected sensei." Said Minato while adjusting his signature long coat.

"You called for me? Well, that's a coincidence then, because I was on my way already, I got news that are important. But first, how is my goddaughter and what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure sensei, the _Shiki Fuin_ just disappeared like it was never there." Said Minato, before retelling as much as he could remember of the events that occurred the day before. "So, what do you think?" Asked the Hokage with many possibilities going through his head.

"I cannot be sure, but have you considered that maybe the seal failed because, well, you didn't die as a payment for summoning the Shinigami that night?"

"I considered that possibility. But why now and not before?"

"I sincerely don't know Minato. That seal was never meant to be divided like you did when you separated the Kyuubi in three parts. It's even a miracle that it worked at all for so long."

Silence entered their room while they contemplated what was said.

"_So, in the end my family and village are suffering because I screw up succeeding in saving my family AND my home from the Kyuubi?! It's not fair!"_ Thought the Yellow Flash without voicing his turmoil and despair. He was the leader of thousands of people, he needed to be strong, if only for them.. if only to avoid the temtation to sucumb and lay dead on the floor. "Tsunade, what about Mito?"

"As Kushina, Mito is exhausted and her body is recovering as her mother is. But something else worries me." Tsunade paused for a moment. "Her chakra network show signs of corrosion, similar to the symptoms that Gekken Genkai Poisoning shows. At first I thought that it was due to the Fox chakra when it overpowered the seal, but my tests had confirmed that the corrosion had been going for years. It is not something new."

"And it wasn't discovered until now? How it was not _sensed_ before?"

"It's possible that the Fox chakra disabled our scanning methods. It's unsure if this was unintentional or not, but..."

"Tsunade, what are you suggesting?" Minato asked, but he already knew the answer. He only wanted the relief of somebody contradicting his suspicions.

It was wishful thinking on his part.

"Based on the evidence that I have discovered, I think that the corrosion's masking was done intentionally. By the fox's chakra or by Mito herself? It's something that eludes me, but I don't believe in coincidences. It was done systematically and continuously. This is not normal."

"I see." Was all that Minato , he continued. "What about the casualties?"

Tsunade's mood sobered a bit more.

"Considering that the Kyuubi was involved, the casualties were minimal compared to the Fox's attack seven years ago." The medic took a moment to collect her thoughts. "The Foxes rampaging resulted in 102 casualties, 34 of those were 25 chuunin and 9 jounin. We have actually to thank those ninjas, since they died protecting the civilians around them. Without their sacrifice, a lot more people would have died."

102 souls of their brave women and men. It pained Minato to see his people die by forces outside their comprehension. It was a pain that he killed as fast as it came. This was his job. He was a _shinobi_. He would _endure_ it till the end.*****

"Sensei, you came to tell me something important."

"I did. It will better that we go to your office, because is something delicate."

"Let's go to the office then. Tsunade-sama, inform me ASAP if either Mito or Kushina wake up."

Tsunade nodded, before Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. As soon as the leader disappeared, Jiraiya acted fast, pulling Tsunade close to him and kissed her with all the passion and love that he could pour into the kiss. Tsunade replied in kind.

"I missed you so much, my Hime."

"I did was well, Ero-kun."

Jiraiya chuckled at the nickname that she had always given him, not minding it at all.

"We have a lot catching up to do, starting tonight." Said the Toad Sage with a perverted grin. Tsunade smacked his shoulder playfully, but portrayed a deep blush on her cheeks. "I need to go to Minato, this is important. I will come back to you as soon as I can."

"Be sure you do that. I'm getting too cold at night."

With those melodic words on his ears, the self-proclaimed pimp Shunshin'ed away.

* * *

**(Hokage's office)**

Jiraiya appeared in front of Minato, passing him some pictures without saying a word.

Minato, without questioning his sensei, went through the photos one by one. They were similar, but were taken by different angles. In all of them, he could see a wasteland that seemed to be the victim of recent great scaled arson. Ashes raining from the sky could be seen, and the illumination was shady. Maybe the most notorious thing in them was the sheer amount of Hidden Cloud AND Hidden Rock ninjas in it, and they were not fighting.

"This was taken this morning. I received so fast because I reverse-summoned them. Yesterday, Mt. Inari in Lighting Country erupted, killing everything in a 10 km radius. I was told that there is a huge dark cloud raining ashes through the whole north and northeast coast of lighting country."

"I'm assuming that Rock ninjas were sent to help Cloud forces. But how they arrived so fast?"

"That is quite interesting. It seems that the Rock ninjas were sent a week ago with a diplomatic envoy to negotiate with Cloud. Their arrival was a coincidence."

"A week ago? Then... that means that somehow Rock learned about Cloud wanting to negotiate with us after the cease of fire between us, thus they sent their own to try and convince A-dono that they are more beneficial than us. Onooki-dono doesn't want our influence so close to Earth Country, it seems. What about Cloud's envoys? Did you meet them in your way here?"

"I didn't engage with them, but they are on the way. I would say that you have until tomorrow noon to, either prepare Konoha for their arrival or send them a message about the disaster back home."

Minato pondered the situation for a second before taking a snap decision.

"We cannot permit that Cloud and Rock join forces. They would soon turn their eyes to us if they do. ANBU, bring Kakashi ASAP."

Aside from the Sannin and the Hokage, no one was seen. Only a small gust of wind. They both knew from the start that the agent was there, but Jiraiya was inwardly impressed about the raise of skill among the rising generation.

Kakashi arrived three minutes and fourteen seconds later.

Quickly, Minato told the Copycat the situation.

"You will choose an infiltration & sabotage team, no more than four, and will lead them to do all you can to block, prevent if possible, the alliance between Cloud and Rock. This will be a long term SS class undercovered mission. There will be no records of you or the mission. If you are caught, Konoha and Fire Country will deny all connection with you. You are on your own. Any question?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"Good. From now on, you will not be _Inu_, but _Kira_, as the new ANBU Commander. GO and prepare for the mission. You will depart with your team in two hours."

Bowing, Hatake Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of falling leaves.

"Sensei, what else did you wanted to tell me?"

"Caught that, didn't you? It is just a rumour. Like a hour before Mt. Inari's eruption, someone saw two like-shooting stars- red lights flying from the south to Mt Inari's direction."

"Do you think that...?"

"I don't know kid. I just not sure about anything anymore."

The silence that followed Jiraiya's hollow words wasn't comforting.

* * *

It is said that reality tends to be stranger than fiction.

The _Shikin Fuin_ on Kushina, Mito _and_ Naruto was working perfectly until the blond jinchuuriki and Hinata _played_ with it, freeing Kurama from her prison. Sealing is a tricky art, one that not many could understand easily. It was a language with its own power.

When a proficient enough sealing user did a seal, i.e. an exploding tag, the seal that they wrote could be translate to 'explode' or 'ignite' or something along those lines. There were those that could do a lot more than that, like the Uzumaki Clan. An average Uzumaki Seal Master could, with the same amount of paper and ink, created an explode tag with a set of instructions ('explode with this magnitude of..., blast radius= ...', explode when..., etc.). Minato, Kushina and, to a lesser extent, Jiraiya could do this as well, and that's why they were held as geniuses in the art.

The Shiki Fuin, despite its complexity, was like any other seal in that regard. Its main function was to 'hold' the beast, while matrices of secondary instructions were in place. When Naruto and Hinata freed Kurama, their bodies were disintegrated and reconstructed almost immediately. For a second, they literally died. One of the conditions in the Shiki Fuin was to 'disappear upon the bearer's death'. And while the seal was divided in three parts, its core was within Naruto's, locking the demon's soul. That night, the night of Kurama's newfound freedom, the core of the Shikin Fuin disappeared, causing a chained-reaction instability in the other ⅔ of the seal on both Kushina and Mito.

They would have been fine for another 5 to 6 years, a testament of how strong the seal was and how skilled the Yondaime was at sealing, except that, since they were training Mito tapping the demon's chakra, the corrosion of the seal skyrocketed at logarithmic rates. Kurama, foreseeing the assimilation of her chakra by both Mito and Kushina, left part of her essence in Naruto, as a 'chakra emitter' of sorts, which had the function of redirecting Mito's and Kushina's chakra to Naruto slowly. It was like symphoning the demonic energy at great distances, something that was only possible because the three of them were full blood relatives. This, of course, would have kill Kushina and Mito slowly, but Kurama didn't care at all about their well being, because once the total of her chakra would be in Naruto, the second part of her essence that she left in Hinata would start to work. This part would then take half of her chakra from Naruto to Hinata, 'balancing the final stage of the sealing ritual that they had undergone through' as she told Naruto. What truly would happen was that she, when the transfer was done, would posses Hinata's body, assimilating her memories and devouring her soul, then, she would trick Naruto to undergo through 'another sealing ritual' to finalize the process, while in true, she would slaved him, his body and soul, to her binding. A perfect plan where everybody was going to be happy.

Naruto would have the love that he _deserved_. The little girl would have _been_ with the love of her life, and she would have _compensated_ the blond for freeing her. And she would have _treated_ Naruto well... at least until she got bore of him. After that, it was free game. A good plan.

But it is well known the said of the best laid of plans.

What Kurama, or anyone for that matter, did not take in consideration was that another part of her essence was _already inside_ Hinata. A part that had time traveled from another dimension with her. Not even Hinata knew about it.

When this part came in contact with Kurama's other essence, it started to mutate, absorbing it and absorbing the part inside Naruto. When the three way fusion occurred, it latched from Naruto to Mito, who had the next part of the Shiki Fuin and then, the new essence divided itself and latched one of its part into Kushina's part of the Shiki Fuin.

Nobody saw anything, nobody sensed anything, because the whole process occurred at the speed of light and through a different frequency range outside human, or Kurama's, detection.

This was the main reason why Kurama was so surprised when both her Ying and Yang chakra came to her when her newly fee soul was hibernating inside the lower parts of Mt. Inari in Lighting Country. She knew that, thanks to Minato's middling, she would not be able to regain her chakra, which was changed by the Seal and the Shinigami's power, but she could try to regenerate it when she possessed a human body, hence Hinata's part of her plan.

But now, with her recovered power, even when Kurama didn't know how it was possible to have it back, she could materialize a human body for herself. After she destroyed the town near the Mt. Inari, she did just that. It was time to get some cold served revenge.

* * *

**(Konohagakure no Sato, North Gate**)

Konoha's ANBU Commanders always received the same codename and the same mask: _Kira_, the ANBU with the fox mask. Maybe it was due to respect of the terror that the Kyuubi had unleashed upon the Leaf all those years ago, maybe it was because they highlighted the cunning of foxes and their supernatural nature of being bad omens in many place around the Elemental Nations. Maybe there wasn't a reason behind it.

Hatake Kakashi didn't knew which was the right one, he not even care about it. What he did care about was that his signature spiky, white hair had turned into a braided crimson mane. It didn't matter that he was told that that was one of the features of the Fox mask, to change his visible characteristics temporally until he took off the mask. But that wasn't the main point. This was an attempt against the uniqueness that made him... _him, _for Kami's sake.

Next to the quietly fuming Kakashi was a short looking ANBU with the Crow mask. A minute later, two other ANBU Body Flickered behind them. One with the Wolf mask and the other with the Bear mask. The cloaks that the foursome wore covered nicely any distinguishable traits that could identify them as female or male. Only Kakashi knew that he was accompanied by Uchiha Itachi, Mitarashi Anko, and the rookie ANBU, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Without a word, without a sound, the four body flickered away with stealth that was borderline supernatural, and disappeared out the protective walls of the Hidden Leaf Village.

More or less five minutes later, a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, and long crimson red hair showed up, walking like it was the most natural thing to stumble with a ninja villages.

"HALT!" Yelled Itsumo, jumping in front the woman while several ninja on the upper parts of the wall, readied themselves in case it was necessary to got more violent.

The woman was hot, mused Kotestu who was hidden behind Itsumo, while he checked her out. The redhaired wore a yellow and green yukata that hugged quite nicely her hourglass figure. Completing the 'Absolute Beauty Combo', the woman had beautiful and enchanting slanted eyes.

To the surprise of the ninja, the woman bowed, causing her more than generous bosom to move in an enticing manner.

"Good Afternoon, Ninja-san. Can I assume that this is Konohagakure no Sato?" Itsumo nodded, while controlling his urges to drool, which caused a dazzling smile by the redhead. The Gatekeeper almost lost all his self control. "That's good news. I have been looking it for a while." Said the woman in a chubbly way.

"Who are you and why are you looking Konoha for?"

"Oh, where are my manners?! My name is Uzumaki Kurama, and I was told that one of my cousins, Kushina is her name, lived here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An cut.

To tell the truth, this chapter is way longer than this because I originally planned it to be one long chapter to finish up the arc before the timeskip, but I decided to cut it in half and publish this and then finish the other part and publish it sooner. I think is better to update twice in short period of time instead of publish once and then wait for a long period of time to publish the next chapter. And since all of you had wait long enough, well...

**Kira **means 'Killer'.

**Shinobi** means 'The one that endures'.

Next chapter will be full of action, drama and a lot of blood. Stay tune.

So, did the explanations made sense? Did they confused you more? I'm looking forward to read your opinions.

R&R


	7. Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Heavens, part 2

**AN: **This chapter is full of dark themes: gore, rape, lemons, and other disturbing stuff. I put some warnings, but you will read under your own risk.

note: This chapter is unbetaed and is full of errors.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dark Rebirth: Bleeding Heavens, part 2**

* * *

"_Of the many arts that a ninja must master, the Illusionary Arts are the ones that represent the ninja's nature the most. To fool the target. To send false trails or signals to the enemy. To trap the foes. Many ways to connect Genjutsu with the description job of a Shinobi... _

_To create illusions, it is more than fabricate elaborated day dreams, or to revive buried memories. To be a true Illusionist, it entails to understand one surroundings, as the target's, and take complete control of it, fooling not only the outer perception of the world, but the perception within as well..._

_There are many types of illusions. The most typical are the __**active ones**__, which produce, usually, visual mirages on the target. There are also the __**de/buffers illusions.**__ These ones are not commonly used because their highly accuracy, precision, perception and control that are required, but, when mastered, highly useful in combat, and highly practical by their extremely low chakra consumption. The last group are classified as the __**passive illusions**__. This group is valuable because their stealth properties. While they may considered by some experts on the subject as debuffer type of illusions, this mostly obscured branch of Genjutsu targets specifically the emotions. They are classified as passive, because they don't require a constant chakra input to function, and work over time, instead of having immediate effects, which is one of the major reasons of their disuse among the ninja ranks..."_

**Mental Foundations for the Illusionary Arts**

**by Kurama Murakumo**

**(A introductory lecture for the Beginner's ANBU Training Course)**

* * *

_**(Last Chapter)**_

_"Who are you and why are you looking Konoha for?"_

_"Oh, where are my manners?! My name is Uzumaki Kurama, and I was told that one of my cousins, Kushina is her name, lived here."_

* * *

**(Konohagakure no Sato. 8 A.K.)**

"... and then, I had to see the Samurai in the area dragging him away, under charges of animal molesting, public indecency and hazardous arson."

A round of laughters, feminine laughers, could be heard through old the house, some of those laughers less ladylike than others, but full laughers all the same. It was a group of four females, three of them being women of social status and renown, and the other regaling the three with stories of her trips around the Elemental Nations.

The place? The Namikaze House The identity of the jovial foursome? Namikaze Kushina, Hyuuga Hitomi, Uchiha Mikoto with Uzumaki Kurama as the tale teller.

It had been eight months since the arrival of the Uzumaki survivor to the Hidden Leaf Village, surprising everybody with her presence. Of course, the Fourth confirmed her identity as an Uzumaki, and later ,when Kushina recovered consciousness, did as well. Kushina had been delighted to have survivors of her family around, since she always believed that she was the last Uzumaki. According to Kurama, she had heard the rumours of some Uzumaki near Rice Country, but Kushina's presence was the only one that she was kind of sure. It seemed that Kurama had found an old retired merchant called Tamarayan that had had some clients in Uzu back in the day. When Kushina was sent to Konoha to be trained as the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi by Senju Mito, the old merchant had actually accompanied her half her journey, before sending her with another caravan into Fire Country. Sadly, Tamarayan had died shortly after Kurama found him, but at least he send her in the Leaf's direction.

Daughter of Uzumaki Kon and Kaede, the redhead had got out of Uzu weeks before its destruction, sent by her parents, in a Training Trip into the Five Peaks, at the south of the Unnamed Country. When she heard about the fate of her clan, she hid herself, avoiding the responsibilities of the genocide for years. After that, she just dedicated herself to travel and learn many things, gaining skills as an entrepreneur in different areas. It was by chance that she had found the old merchant, and thus, her arrival to the Leaf. Or at least, that's how she explained her story to Kushina and Minato.

At the moment though, the Uzumaki wanderer was regaling _**Konoha no Zettai Bijins**_ with some anecdotes of her adventures. It was _Ladies' Night_, and the night was young for the the foursome.

* * *

Namikaze Kushina was holding her belly while laughing hard at her cousin misadventures. She always liked these nights because they helped her to forget about the bad moments in her life. Sometimes, her daughter Mito joined her, her friends and her cousin, but tonight the girl was with Shizune, who was teaching her the basis for medical ninjutsu.

Thinking about her daughter made Kushina's laughter a bit forceful. After her brother's disappearance, and the lost of the Kyuubi's chakra, the girl had become... difficult to handle. It was like the infamous teenager's rebellious stage had arrived earlier than normal. Almost everyday Kushina and Mito ended arguing about the silliest of things. Sometimes they only yelled some harmful things, other times they could go on days, even weeks, without sharing a word. Still, they rarely stop their joint training, since both of them were way too weak after losing the Ying and Yang of the Kyuubi. Luckily, their Uzumaki legacy was helping them to recover in leaps and bounds, and it seemed that they would back to full strength in no time.

About Minato... things weren't so good. He had spent a lot of time at first with her and Mito, helping their recovery, but since Kurama had offered to help to, he kind of delegated it to her. As it was. Kushina rarely saw her husband as of late. Actually, Mito saw him more than her, since he showed up once any other week to help her training. And when he was at home, he was so tired that he slept all day long. At some point, her dear husband had become a stranger, and it hurt her a lot. Where was the caring, confident husband and friend that she had married?

Shaking her head, Kurama glanced at her cousin, who was also controlling her laughter back to normal levels. Unnoticed to Kushina, a light blush tinged her cheeks.

"_At least I have my dear cousin to help me... in more ways than one."_

* * *

It was late into the night when both Hitomi and Mikoto returned to their respective homes.

At the moment, Kurama and Kushina were at the thermal pool in the back yard that Minato had created after they reconstructed their house. The hot, smoothing waters did wonders on their stressed bodies, and was one of their guilty pleasures in life.

"Ne... Kura-nee?"

"What's up, Ku-chan?" Replied Kurama with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the water on her skin. A folded cool towel was on her crimson mane. Kushina had a similar one on her as well.

"Have you ever thought of having a family on your own?" Kushina's question, while asked with mild curiosity, something about her words seemed off.

"Hn" Opening her scarlet eyes for the world to see, the Uzumaki saw at her cousin, who was looking at her expectantly. "I cannot say that I had never give it a thought, but it's something that I haven't fully considered. And with my... physical qualities... well, my options are rather limited. What brought the question?"

"Well, I... you see..."

"You are thinking about your marriage with Mina-kun." It was a didn't respond, instead, she did the adult thing to do and submerged half her face under water, making bubbles with her covered mouth. This sent Kurama to a fit of giggles. "Don't be like that, Ku-chan. Things are not as bad as you may think." Kurama then raised her eyes to the sky, staring at the starry night above them. Then, she looked at Kushina again, who was still making foaming bubbles. "When you married him, you knew that your line of work could get between you two from time to time. And that possibility only got stronger when he was elected as the Hokage. He is a ninja bound by his responsibilities, and above all, he is the leader of one of the biggest hidden villages in the Elemental Nations. Try to put yourself in his shoes."

Kurama moved where Kushina was, then she gave her a side hug. Putting her mouth next to Kushina's ear, the Uzumaki took a more... daring tone.

"And even with everything falling apart, you have me, Ku-chan."

* * *

**(MILD LEMON WARNING)**

Raising Kushina's chin a little bit, Kurama proceed to give her a tongue-probing kiss on the mouth, one that Kushina gladly returned. Meanwhile, Kurama's hands were not idle, they were exploring Kushina's sensitive body, caressing it with a mix of tenderness and lust.

Soon, Kushina was hit by a strong orgasm. the redhead was gasping and moaning in Kurama's mouth. Kurama then, took it tO the next level, taking one of Kushina's niples in her mouth while massaging the other. Kushina was riding on her second orgasm almost immediately. Kurama's trick was that she was pressing certain spots in the redhead's body, intensifying her levels of pleasure beyond her mind's limits.

"Ne, Ku-chan... Mina-kun will be working until tomorrow and Mi-chan will be back tomorrow as well. We have the house for ourselves. Let's take advantage of that and use that bed of yours for something useful."

Kushina was dazed with pleasure, her breathing erratic and her pupils were dilated, but she understood. Kurama moved away and got herself out of the water, and Kushina could admire her cousin/lover's body. A hourglass figure, big E-cup breasts, wide hips, firm looking legs and buttstocks and... above her womanhood, were her clitoris was supposed to be, a massive cock, fully erected, stood pridefully for the world to see.

Uzumaki Kurama was a woman of dual form, someone of two kinds. A hermaphrodite.

"Are you coming?" asked the f_utanari _woman, who entered the house swinging her hips seductively.

Kushina, far for being grossed out by the woman's extra appendage, didn't need to be told twice. Kurama and her had been sharing the bed in secret since the third month after her cousin's arrival. Minato had pretty much trade her with his work and her relationship with Mito was getting worse everyday, and her loneliness at home was something that her friends could fix. Now, she didn't care as much; she had her cousin after all.

Nothing else mattered.

_Nothing else did._

The Namikaze's household was filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, moans of pleasure and delirium.

**(End of Lemon)**

* * *

It was almost five in the morning. Kushina was sleeping soundly in her futon, snoring softly, while Kurama was seating on the door's frame, totally naked, watching the moon disappear slowly in the horizon.

"Today is the day. At last I can ditch this hateful form." Murmured the redhead, and then looked at the sleeping Namikaze. "Then again, this has its perks as well." Kushina was totally exhausted, even though she had the infamous Uzumaki stamina, her body was still week since her losing of Kurama's chakra. Kurama didn't have that problem and, since she was passing by as an Uzumaki, her freakish stamina wasn't out of place.

This plan of hers was long a tedious, but now was ready to be ripped. Slowly, she had driven a rift between the members of the Namikaze family, using passive genjutsu to advocate their dark emotions subtlety. Doing so required precision and patience, if the changes had been too obvious too fast all her work could have been discovered and her efforts wasted. But Kitsunes were the master tricksters, the lords of illusions and subterfuge. Her second part of her plan was also a success: to seduce Kushina. Oh, how much she had enjoyed herself with this one. It took her 3 months using natural pheromones and another set of passive genjutsu to lower the woman's inhibitions to a point where she could get physical with her without freaking her out. It was hard though. Kushina was truly in love with Minato and viceversa. Separating those too had took a considerable effort, but finally she succeeded insulating Kushina form her family, enhancing Mito's rebellious side and pushing Minato to work harder finding Naruto and stopping Iwa and Kumo. In the end, she didn't undermine Kushina's love for her family, but twisted in a way that made Kushina believe that while her heart totally belonged to Minato, she was also sating important physical needs. _"As long as I only love him, I´m doing nothing wrong" _was the root of Kurama's seductions.

While the Hokage was busy with his leader's job, his home was little by little falling apart. The icing of the cake was that nobody had noticed anything out of place. Bar Naruto's disappearance and the jailbreak of Kurama's chakra, the Namikazes were the perfect family for the rest of the villagers. Fools.

What Kurama was happiest the most was that she not only had succeeded seducing Kushina, but she had seduced Mikoto and Hitomi as well, and neither of the three women had noticed that the other two were having an unnatural affair with the Uzumaki. Achieving that was something that Kurama was prideful about. Even when the other two weren't part of her plan, she found interesting ways of using them to enact her vengeance against the accursed village in general and Minato in particular. She knew that even then, she could not destroy it, but she didn't want to. She want them to suffer, to be drown in despair.

And today was the day of the reckoning. The Judgement Day had come to pass.

* * *

**(Commercial District, Konohagakure no Sato)**

Those were unnerving her. They looked like they were accusing her, singling her out like she had betrayed them or something. So she pretended that she didn't notice. And it wasn't everybody that had changed toward her. Still, to see those look of adoration and admiration into _these_... It was deshearting.

Namikaze Mito, the 8 years old daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death, had seen dog days as of late.

"_And everything is your fault, Naruto-aho!"_ She thought angrily, while walking to her house. _"It wasn't even _home_ anymore." _ Ever since Naruto's disappearance, everything went down the drain. She and her _mother_ lost the chakra of the Kyuubi (and Mito was sure that somehow Naruto was the cause of it), then the villagers started to mistrust their family and the Village Council had been giving her daddy a bad time because he kept a secret that Kushina had half of the Kyuubi inside her, which cause his daddy to work overtime and had less time with his family, _with her._

After spending the last two days training with Shizune-nee, mostly practicing with sembons, with the promise to start working with poisons if she could get good enough with the throwing needles, Mito was looking forward to sleep on her bed. _"And if I'm lucky enough, that old hag will not be there."_

Finally, Mito arrived at her house, entering as silently as she could. The Cat Walking exercise was taught during third year in the Academy, but her father had taught her it when she was six, so that she could learn how to sneak around without making a sound. It was dead useful to creep people from behind and scare them a little bit. When she entered the living room, she was greeted by the silence of a void house. It seemed that the Providence was at her side.

More cheerful than she had been moments before, Mito walked up stairs to her room. Her cheerful mood banished though when she spotted somebody seating on her bed.

"_Okairi_, Mi-chan!" Said her aunt, Uzumaki Kurama, who was clothed with a bath robe.

"_Tadaima, oba-san_." Mito wasn't mad to see her long lost aunt in her room, but that meant that she wasn't as alone as she thought and, if her aunt was here, that meant that the _old hag_ was close was well. The Uzumaki cousins had been inseparable ever since her aunt had arrived to the village.

"How was your training with Katou-san?"

"It was good. Shizu-nee was kind of rough on me though. If I may, I want to sleep a little bit before going to the academy, so..."

"Right, right... but don't you want to say 'hi' to your mom first? Ku-chan had been kind of depressed because she didn't have you around for the last couple of days."

"Yeah, right, and today Shikamaru will promoted to jounin because he is the most dedicated ninja since Shondaime-sama." Said Mito sarcastically.

"Now, now, Mi-chan, don't be like that. our mom loves pretty much. She just went to bed a couple of hours ago because she couldn't sleep thinking about you."

"Then, let her sleep. We can _talk_ later." There was a tone of finality in her voice, and Mito knew that, if she talked like that to another adult, she would have been in trouble. But that's one of the things that she like the most about her aunt, that she was cool with the informality.

"Be your way then." Said Kurama, pouting like a child and sending Mito in a fit of giggles. "At least give your aunty a hug." Kurama then opened her arms to Mito.

The girl didn't hesitate to jump on the welcoming arms that were open to her, and she could feel safe and warm in them. Mito could feel one of Kurama's hands petting her head, and had to control the urges of purring in bliss.

"My, my, you are becoming a beautiful girl, aren't you. Gowing like that on us so fast..." Mito was so caught with the pleasant sensation of being pet that she didn't notice the change of tone in Kurama's voice.

It was understandable then, the shocking surprise that she felt when out of the blue, Kurama kissed her in the mouth. Before she could react, she felt something entering her mouth, and soon the rest of her body became numb and unresponsive.

"Ara,ara, Mi-chan... you really are a naughty girl. Come, let's join your mom so we can have a pleasurable time together." And like she was a sack of potatoes, Kurama took Mito and threw the girl on her shoulder, before walking away to Minato and Kushina's bedroom.

* * *

**(CHILD RAPE WARMING)**

Without care, Kurama dropped Mito on the floor while she took out the robes that were covering her naked body. Mito's body was numb, but she could move it slowly and with great effort. Looking for a way out, Mito saw the shocking visage of her mother, totally naked, on the bed fingering herself, while her body was covered in a white,sticky-looking, substance. The strong smell in the room confirmed _what _her _dear mother_ had been doing for the last hours or so. Still, something was wrong with her, the woman had her tongue out drooling like a bitch in heat while she was cupping her big breasts with one hand while the other was being used to entertaining her orgasming pussy. A look of total daze was clouding her eyes like she was...

"_... under control? Is she being manipulated? By Kurama-oba-san?"_ Mito then turned to see her now naked aunt who was standing next to her looking down at her, with the most unsettling predatory smile on her face. It was then that she noticed something that shouldn't have been there: a massive cock over her womanhood.

"Did you like what you see? Don't worry, both of us will enjoy this... well, at least I will enjoy it, you... I can't assure anything, ne?"

"What... why?" Asked Mito, with difficulty since her tongue was unresponsive.

"Because, I have been dreaming with this days for way too long. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Kurama's laughter was one of glee and madness. Without restraint, the degenerate woman lifted Mito from the floor with imposible easy and impaled the 8 year old girl with the drive of a bull, drawing blood from the little girl's cunt.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH"

Mito screamed in pain, while Kurama pound in her with reckless abandon, until the little girl's navel was filled with the rapist's cum. But Kurama didn't stop her drilling in and out of the girl, intensifying the pain that Mito was feeling.

Mito screamed for help, for somebody, for anybody to help her, she even begged at ther mother to help her, but she was horrified when she saw how her mother was standing like an animal on her knees and arms while licking the pool of blood and cum that was pooling on the floor beneath them.

"_That bitch! First you ignore me after the useless of my brother disappear, spending all your time being depressed or with the bitch that is raping me, and them you get mad and me because I'm angry at you! And now this! I hate you! Go to hell!"_ And then Mito refused to scream anymore. Nobody was coming. _Nobody cared_.

But Kurama didn't want that. She wanted the little bitch to scream in pain, so she intensified her efforts. Mito put a valiant front, but only lasted another hour before all her defenses crumbled. Somehow unconsciousness didn't come either to save her from this torture. Even death was denied to her.

Kurama smirked when she noticed that Mito had understood that there wasn't an easy out of this. No, no. She had planned every single thing with perfection, and she wouldn't let everything go to waste, so she create a little seal that she pun immediately _in_ Mito, when she kissed her, disabling the girl's chance to retreat into her mind and escape the torture. The seal also allow her to intensified the pain and pleasure that she was inflicting into the girl, though it was set more in the pain zone.

Hours later, when the girls was coughing blood for screaming so long, Kurama never stopping her pounding on the girls pussy cumming inside her until her navel was stretched to its limits to the point that Mito looked like the was pregnant (her bowels should have been broken long ago, but the seal also helped with that); it was then that Kurama, without stopping her rough fucking, she proceed them to describe Naruto's life from his point of view ever since she could remember,going in painful detail with his feelings and his thoughts.

**(END OF RAPE SCENE)**

* * *

Himura Danzo had to admit that ever since the Yondaime was elected, Konoha strength had increased by a large margin. Even with the Kyuubi attack 8 years prior, the village had recovered smoothly, and the new Academy's standards had assured a more skilled military force entering their ranks. Addin that to the med-nin programa under Tsunade-hime's care, and the Fire Country had the ninja forces with the highest survival rate and active duty rosters among the Elemental Nations. Even their civilians had a better life quality and longer life spans, which in turn resulted in stronger newborns for the village future.

Indeed, Danzo could not argue with the results, even if the methods differed from his own, and he would have forgotten his dreams of being a Hokage and retire from the political arena. Until 8 months ago, that is. Ever since the Kyuubi released fiasco in the Namikaze household, Danzo had realized something, an epiphany of sort: he could not pass away the torch to the rising generation still, the younglings were not ready yet.

He didn't disapprove Minato's move of hidden the fact that his wife was a jinchuuriki as well, on the contrary, he support such initiative. There were times that a ninja had to keep secrets in order to save thousands of life, even if that meant to hide some truths from everybody else, even your close friends, until your last breath. Yeah, Minato had did the right thing as a Hokage, and all the ninjas knew it.

The problem was simpler than that. It was a thrust issue.

Namikaze Minato was an oddity as a ninja. He was too straightforward and simple minded, though could be as sneaky as the best of ninjas when it counted. But the blond had always been preaching about thrusting his comrades, specially to the ninja council and clan heads, and had shared everything with them concerning the security and welfare of the village. Feeling appreciated and thrusted, Konoha citizens had made their best effort to meet their leader expectations in them.

When the truth was revealed, that beautiful dream came to an end. The ninja council accepted Minato's explanation and reasoning, but a rift had appeared. The villagers though where not as understanding.

The discovery of the truth that their leader didn't trust them as much as he had proclaimed had create a resentment among the masses. The fact that the same masses had outcasted the leader's son because they perceived him as the reincarnation of their nightmares was conveniently forgotten.

The Hokage, more than being the strongest ninja in the village, was also a symbol, an icon of something to strive for, something worthy of being followed. And Minato had lost that.

"_The wheel will be reversed tonight, at the hour of the rat. Be prepared after dinner._" Said the cloaked figure that was hidden behind the pillar that stood next to where Himura Danzo was.

"So, the day has come. Tell your leader that ROOT is ready."

But the figure was already gone. Danzo sighed, before giving one last glance at the children that were playing at the park below, and then he stepped in the shadows, preparing himself mentally for what was about to come.

Tomorrow morning, he _will_ be the Gondaime Hokage.

* * *

Things were not looking good for one Namikaze Minato. His son, and his son friend (who was also the heiress of one of the most prominent clans of the Hidden Leaf) had disappeared almost nine months prior. Days later, his wife, Kushina, and his daughter, Mito, lost the Kyuubi's chakra that was sealed in them, revealing Kushina's secret status as a demon vessel to the public. That, more than the deaths that were cause in the fiasco, had caused mountain of problems for the Namikaze family.

Minato was not blind, he had lost a lot of support among the ninja clans and the villagers in general. He had focused in damage control in the aftermath, but that had only created a new problem: his family. He had all but abandon his wife and daughter, and he was conscious of that, but he had to choose his duty above anything else; thankfully, the appearance of Uzumaki Kurama, one of Kushina's direct cousins, had taken the burden off his shoulders. At least his girls will not be totally alone, even if that didn't really compensated his absence.

One good thing about all that mess was that, as soon as the Diplomatic Convoy from Hidden Cloud arrived, a currier bird delivered an emergency fallback petition for them to return home. At first, Minato was worried since, had been him in their shoes he would had taken the opportunity to ask Konoha for help. Then again, no nation wanted to look weak in front of others.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What the...?" Minato was on his feet and saw through the windows of his office various explosions through all the village.

"Hokage-sama!" And ANBU appeared literally out of nowhere, kneeling behind the Fourth. "The Uchiha Clan started to attack with no reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed sir. Mikoto-sama is leading them."

"_What in The Sage's name is going on?"_

* * *

**(Uchiha Compounds. 30 minutes prior)**

Uchiha Mikoto had been riding the hard member of Uchiha Fugaku for the last hour in the sanctuary of their private quarters. There, disengaged from all the world, the married couple could be themselves, without caring what others could think about them. Here, Mikoto could expresse with her body her feelings fro her husband with abandon. Fugaku was lucky bastard, and he knew it.

Because, even when she had been having and affair with Uzumaki Kurama, Mikoto realized that her heart only beat for the man below her.

"_Kami-sama, I'm totally in love with this man." _Though Mikoto, reaching her climax alongside her husband, the woman then decided to stay like that, basking in the afterglow of their coupling.

Call her a helpless romantic, but Mikoto activated her sharingan to engrave in her memory the face of bliss and tenderness in her dear husband face.

She then took a kunai out of nowhere and slit his throat, before breaking his vocal cords with a chop hit with her hand. Fugaku went from heavenly ecstasies to agonizing pain in the span of seconds, and the only thing that he could see was his wife at the top of him, crying tears of blood. The realization of what had happened was the last thing that Uchiha Fugaku learnt before dieing, drown in his own blood.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Her eyes felt like they were on fire, but then, the sensation of power was filling her while she literally felt how her eyes were moving in her sockets, changing into something more. Soon, those agonizing moments came to an end.

Disengaging herself from the now cold body of her late husband, Mikoto took her battle kimono and put it on her old ANBU gear for extra protection. On the back of her hip a ninjato and wakizashi were firmly held by a thin looking string.

Sliding the door open, she found all the Uchiha combatants kneeling in formation, waiting for others. All the kids, and old people that were not fit for battle, were put under a stasis barrier in a underground warehouse, slept to the world. Her son Sasuke though, was at another location, for security measures.

"Let's begin the New Age. Our Age." Was the only thing that Mikoto said to her kin.

In the blink of an eye all the Uchihas were gone via shunshin, scattered through all the village, opening the gates of hell on the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

**(Hyuuga Compound)**

"_Why this is happening? Is this Fate's waving? Why are you doing this... Hitomi-sama."_ These were the last thoughts of Hyuuga Ko before dieing, both his brain and internal organs liquefied by the New Cage Seal on his chest.

30 minutes prior, Hyuuga Hitomi had call all the clan members to the compound to make an important announcement. Taking in consideration that the matriarch had unified the clan with the help of her husband creating a New Cage Seal that was applied to EVERYBODY in the clan to protect their precious bloodline, a seal that only those with the Byakugan could see, for added protection, the full attendance of the Hyuuga members (bar six that were outside the village in different missions) was understandable.

Some wondered why Hiashi, Hizashi, Hanabi and Neji weren't present. Maybe Hinata was found and they were with her. Maybe all this was to give the good news.

These were the expectations that spread quickly among the gathered Hyuuga.

They were bound for disappointment.

When the last of the Hyuuga arrived to the scene, Hitomi stood up, with the soft beautiful smile of hers that had claimed the devotion and love of hundreds of men. The White Queen of Konoha, raising her palm asking for silence, told the audience these words:

"Hyuuga, hear me out! As a one of the Most Noble and Ancient Clan of Konoha, we had achieved things that not many can claim. Tonight, we will do something that will put us down in the annals of history until the end of times... All of you, Hyuuga... will..._ DIE!_"

It was then that the New Seal activated, bringing a whole new definition of pain to the victims. In a matter of minutes, from the youngest infant to the oldest grandfather, the Hyuuga were no more.

When the deed was done, and the last of the bodies laid in a pile of corpses under the full moon light, Hitomi entered her private quarters humming a traditional lullaby before kneeling on the floor, pulling on her lap the head of her unconscious husband. Not far away, her daughter, nephew and brother in law were also sleeping, victims of a powerful drug that Hitomi had supplied them.

"_Now we can be a true family." _Thought the woman with a smile while petting her sleeping husband head with care.

Hyuuga Hitomi never stop humming her foreboding tune, not even when, hours later, she was found in the same exact position with her husband's head on her lap, by the ANBU.

* * *

Hitomi was dispatching the last of three Jounin and four Chuunin that had attacked her, but failed to escape her _Magenkyo Tsukiyonomi_, embedding kunais in the back of their necks, severing their spines, when somebody hit her wrist with a kunai wit ha active explosive tag... or it would had hit her if she hadn't Shunshin away _six_ times in a row, putting herself behind her assailant... or she tried to because her attacker as already gone. But it didn't matter, she already knew the identity of the attacker.

"Fancy to see you here, ne, Minato-kun?"

"That Shunshin... only Shusui can do something like that. How are you able to do it, Mikoto?" said the voice from behind her. She could feel something pointy pinching her neck.

"That's for me to know and for you to find...OUT!" Mikoto then tried to pull a Substitution to escape and leave some explosive tags behind.

Keyword: _tried._

Mikoto not even blinked when she found herself on the floor, both her arms and legs were severed and she was paralyzed. For some reason, she wasn't bleeding and it took her few seconds to understand why.

"You are as fast as ever, ne, Minato-kun. You put seals on me when you nicked me with that kunai. You blocked my chakra and..."

"Why are you doing this? Are going mad?" MInato interrupted her, losing his patience. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" It was obvious, even to himself, that he was far from calm. All the problem going on in his village, in his house and now this shit. He deserved a break for all this madness!

But the only answer he received was the explosions and sounds of fighting around them... and the sardonic laughter coming from the delusional on the floor...

"What _we_ want?" Started again Mikoto after getting back under control her insane giggling. "We want everything and..."

As cue, a blue fireball raised into the sky before exploding, leaving behind a bluish flash that disappeared faster than the afterglow of the fireworks.

"... and unless that you surrender and order your forces to retreat, all Konoha will be burned to the ground."

"What do you...?"

"That signal, was the code for genocide authorization. Tick Tock, Hokage-sama. Surrounder is your only option."

* * *

What happened next was maybe one of the most obscure and horrifying events that were record for the generations to come.

Maybe it was a combination of things, maybe it was the culmination of diverses conditions that led the mayor players to this point. Maybe it was something else.

But whatever it was, the results, as the aftermath, were horrifying.

* * *

Without a word, Namikaze Minato phased out of existence thanks to his prized technique, and what occurred next made it clear the reason he was considered the strongest of Kages.

It wasn't known that, after the Kyuubi's attack 8 years prior under the _Masked Man_'s commands, the young Hokage had dedicated himself to perfect his techniques, and his _Hiraishin _was the first in the list. As it was now, the Yellow Flash could use his time-space ninjutsu without the use of the three-pronged kunais. The same could be said within a radius of 3 kilometres outside the village.

It just took less of a half of a second before all the Uchiha, as Danzo's Root agents with Danzo himself at the front, to fell dead on the ground with all their heads gone under the brutal force of a _Rasengan._

When the deed was done, Minato popped back where Mikoto was, still giggling like a mad dog, unable to move from the floor.

Not even a second had passed.

"It's done Mikoto, Your stupid plan had failed." Said Minato, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"Really? Do you think so, Mina-kun? I don't see Ku-chan around to celebrate, do you?" Her words were mocking, but Minato not even give it a second thought.

He just felt how the warns around his house were taken down... from _inside._

Without a conscious thought, the Hokage used his price technique again to appear next to his wife...

… who was giving a blowjob to a smirking, hermaphrodite, Uzumaki Kurama.

"Yo!" Half waved, had saluted the redhead. "Took you long enough to arrive. Not that I'm complaining..."

The smell of sex in the bedroom, _his private bedroom_, was so intense that Minato had to focus chakra on his nose to insulate the stimuli that he was was receiving via smell. Kurama filled his wife mouth with her cum, before, with a swing of her arm, hitting Kushina, sending her crashing against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Kushina!" Minato then teleported to where the his wife had fallen... or tried to. For some reason... "the _Hiraishin_ is not working."

"Of course not. I just sealed it." Said Kurama's voice from behind, before hitting Minato with enough strength to break three pairs of ribs. On the Yondaime's back a intrincated seal array flashed for a second before fading from view.

"And now, your prized technique is gone forever." Continued ranting while laughing with glee.

Minato made a quick mental check of his condition. Six of his ribs were broken, and he probably had a punctured lung if his breathing problems were anything to go by,his chakra was fading rapidly and his could not use the Hairishin. Only one thought could summarize the situation.

_Shit._

"Why... why a..are yo...u doing these?" He need to make some time for something , anything to happen._ A small opportunity. It's all I want._

"You haven't figure it out, do you?" She actually sounded surprised and disappointed. "Better show then. All this will lack meaning if you don't know why, _who_, was behind your... _misfortune._"

To the horror of Namikaze Minato, a pair of foxy ears appeared on top of Kurama's head and nine waving tails were moving behind the naked female.

"YOU!"

"Yes! Me! The mightiest of demons: Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The predatory smile, fangs and all, that the newly revealed Kitsune gave him was so sinister that she looked as evil as the woman was beautiful. "You know, I have to thank you and your family for the opportunity to enact my revenge in this forsaken village. Ever since that bitch that married your First Hokage had dare to jail me, it hasn't been a single day where I did not fantasized with revenge. And now, I finally can taste it... isn't that great?"

Minato didn't respond, but Kurama didn't care since she was now gloating about her deeds.

"It was thanks to you and your family that Naruto felt isolated and unloved by you, and not appreciated by the village as a whole. To tell the truth, it wasn't _too_ bad, though your actions are inexcusable, but I helped his perception of the world, festering his dark emotions to the point that he started to truly hate you. I'm surprise, to so so much hatred in one so young, but it worked perfectly for me. It was easy to convince him to free me afterwards. And he did, gladly I must add. Oh, don't worry, he is alive, he is an Uzumaki afterall. Then, he just left, taking that little girl with it. That's why the seal on Kushina and Mito failed, because its core faded away from Naruto."

"I then, to my surprise, regained my body faster than I expected. So I took an alias, using Mito's and Kushina's memories for the background history, and, _voilá_, Uzumaki Kurama was born." Of course, Minato didn't knew that Kurama was Kyuubi's actual name, but nothing was better to hide the truth with another truth, and Kurama didn't want that the fact that Kurama was Kyuubi´s actual name to be known by the unworthy humans. "I then came here and you accepted me with open arms after my illusions fooled all you perfectly. If was thanks to my Kitsune hypnotic skills that I could send subliminal messages to you and your family and it wasn't too long before all of your were dancing in my hands. First, I _prompted _you to focus on your work leaving alone your family, then I instigated from the shadows the daily arguments between Mito and Kushina. Finally, with Kushina depressed and alone, I turned my efforts to seduced her, and then, to bind her will to mine. At some point I even seduced that Uchiha and Hyuuga bitches as well."

"Tell me Minato, who it feels to know that me, a _woman, _could satisfy your wife even more than you ever could. Did you also like my job with Miko-chan. You understand it now, don't you? It was me all along that held the strings that move those Uchiha bastards. I must said, I liked the results, thought I would had like that they could had kill more people."

"And now, my final act was almost done. Before I kill you, and had my fun with your delightful wife, I dedicated my attention to your bratty daughter."

"LET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS. IT IS ME THE ONE YOU ONE. ME!"

"Too late for that, blondaime-chan." Kurama replied without care in the world, point at something close to the knelt Minato.

When the Hokage saw what, or rather _who_, the monster in front of him was pointing, his mind became blank.

Only a father would understand what Namikaze Minato felt when he saw the prone body of his 8 year old daughter naked, with bruises all over her body, on a pool of blood and semen, blood that was coming from... he did _not _want to think from _where_ the blood was coming. The implications were clear, heartbreaking and bitter to swallow.

"_No! My baby, my little baby..." _Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Fire Shadow, was crying, over and over again, tears cascading from his eyes.

And that was Kurama's ultimate victory, the broken soul of the man that had sealed her in his own son. The redhead Kitsune could smell, could _feel_ that utterly despair that was coming from the crying man that at some point had gather enough strength to crawl where his daughter was and took her in his arms.

"**CHO OODAMA RASENGAN!**" A huge ball of swirling energy vaporised the Kitsune where it stood, splashing the walls and ceiling.

The Toad Hermit, Jiraiya in Sage Mode, had arrive, closely followed by the Slug Tamer, Senju Tsunade.

But their arrivals meant nothing for the crying man that was still sobbing while holding close to him an unmoving girl that was naked, covered in corporeal fluids and blood, bruises, and had vacant opened eyes that were giving the thousand yards stare, while silent trails of tears slipped out her unmoving eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Cut.

This is by far the larger and most disturbing piece of fiction that I have ever wrote. To tell the truth it disgusted me, and I almost deleted everything to reworked it from scratch, but I figured that wasn't fair to you, dear readers, that had waited for so long.

Next chapter will be REALLY short, and will be an interlude of sorts, to explain some things that I didn't explain in this chapter, then, TIMESKIP!

Now, I will concentrate fro a couple of weeks in Those in the Spiral.

After that, I will be working in an original fiction. The thing is that at the moment I'm jobless and thus, need some income to compensated my living costs.

Notes:

**- Tamarayan** comes from a character of the anime HACK/G.U., who is also a merchant.

- In japanese, aunt is pronounced _OBA-SAN,_ while grandmother or granny is pronounced _OOBAA-SAN._

And yes, both the Uchiha AND the Hyuuga clan are gone.

Well, R&R, because I expect a lot of feedback for this chapter.


	8. Interlude: Beyond the End

**AN: **Here is a special chapter that will serve as the connection between last chapter and the timeskip that is coming up. I also want to express how pleased I'm by the general response of the readers to the last issue development. I sincerely thought that I lost many readers or that I would have been flamed until the Final Day. To my surprise, many express both their disgust and their acceptance of said chapter, which motivated me enough to write this interlude, with hope to tied some loose ends. I hope you enjoy it.

note: this chapter is unbetaed.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Interlude: **

**Beyond the End**

* * *

_**This report was based on the evidence found and recorded testimony of witnesses, around the events that occurred a five months prior, at the eleventh day of the ninth month of the eighth year after the Kyuubi no Kitsune first attack. Said event had been labeled as **_**Dark September Project.**

* * *

_The start point had been determined the day of disappearance of Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. The circumstances are unknown, but the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed within Namikaze Naruto, escaped. It was confirmed later by Namikaze Mito and Namikaze Minato that Namikaze Naruto freed the demon's soul voluntarily, and the help of Hyuuga Hinata is presumed. _

_Seven days after the disappearance of the two heirs, the seals on Namikaze Mito, who possessed the sealed chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Namikaze Kushina, another jinchuuriki unknown until them, failed, freeing the demon's latent power, causing the demise of 34 active Chuunin , 9 active Jounin and 68 civilians, for a total of 102 casualties (see annex 3 for a complete list by rank of the deceased). Forensic showed that the seal failed because the central matrix of the sealing array was gone when Namikaze Naruto freed the demon's soul. _

_Namikaze Kushina and Mito resulted in deep coma for 21 days._

_25 hours after the accident, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, having taken a female human form, under the name of Uzumaki Kurama, was registered in the entries log, and was recorded as the reason of arrival her personal search for Uzumaki survivors. The pretender then, proceed to, via an unknown form of passive genjutsu (see annex 7 to read the complete analysis and findings by the Kurama Clan) to control at subliminal level the Namikaze family, Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hitomi (see annex 8 for the complete report by Yamanaka Inoichi). During the 5 months prior the DSP, the pretender proceeded to have, controlling the victims, sexual intercourse with repetitive frequency. _

_Three days prior the DSP, Uchiha Shusui disappeared. Under the later testimony of Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shusui was kidnapped and tortured before being killed by Uchiha Mikoto, who then took the victim's Magenkyo Sharingan for herself. It was undercover that, two months prior the start of hostilities with Hidden Cloud, Uchiha Kagami and his son, Shusui, discovered that Uchiha Kousen, their cousin and uncle respectively, had been selling Konoha's secrets to Hidden Cloud regarding the Hyuuga Clan, thus they ended up killing him and awakening their Mangekyo Sharingan. Discovering the drawbacks of said mutation of their bloodline, father and son interchange their pair of eyes, somehow nullifying the degrading of their sight. Uchiha Kousen was reported dead by natural causes and Uchiha Kagami was reported KIA a eighteen months later. It is still unknown how the pretender got hold of the previously detailed information._

_With the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, that was upgraded by some unknown seal placed by the pretender, Uchiha Mikoto mind slaved the Uchiha Clan, and engineered a coup d'etat. The day zero of the DSP, she proceeded to increase the power of her newly obtained Mangekyou Sharingan by another seal-based ritual that included the assassination of Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto-san's husband, by her own hands. _

_After Uchiha Mikoto was detained by the Fourth Hokage, and after questioned, an ANBU squad was send to retrieve the non combatants Uchiha that were placed under a stasis ward to keep them safe, it was then discovered that said wards were sabotaged and changed by an unknown party, though the pretender is suspected, causing a lethal malfunction in them. No survivors were found. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku younger son, was found under a different set of barriers safe and rendered unconscious. The whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi, along side Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, are unknown._

_After the survivor matriarch questioned, her bloodline was sealed and the Uchiha secret records under the Nakano Shrine were destroyed._

_Around the same time, Hyuuga Mikoto killed the whole Hyuuga Clan, bar her immediate family, with the use of a hidden function in the New Caged Bird Seal (see annex 9 for a complete joint report by Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya). Even the six Hyuuga members that were outside the village on missions were found dead later on._

_Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Mito were viciously and repeatedly raped, before being found by Namikaze Minato, who had killed every Uchiha rebel, bar Uchiha Mikoto, minutes prior. During the battle that followed, the Fourth Hokage was severely wounded and had his signature technique, the Hairishin, sealed by an unknown curse seal technique. A solution hasn't been found yet._

_Himura Danzo, alongside a unknown unit of ANBU level ninja, was terminated for joining with the Uchiha Clan to help with the coup d'etat, in exchange of being place as the next Hokage until a member of the Uchiha Clan was elected was the new leader._

_Uchiha Mikoto was placed was placed under surveillance while her majority of her wounds were being healed. Her limbs were reattached, but her chakra was seal and was placed under a joint mental therapy by Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ingo and Kurama Murakumo. _

_Uchiha Sasuke shows obsessive tendencies toward Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, as well as Namikaze Minato, regarding them as culprits of his family disgrace and demise. Intensive mental therapy is recommended. _

_Namikaze Kushina was put in clinical coma for intensive internal healing and joint mental therapy by the people previously mentioned. She will be able to regain her ninja duties but she will not be able to bear children again and need to be under frequent visits with the designed therapist._

_Namikaze Mito was put in clinical coma for intensive internal healing and joint mental therapy by the people previously mentioned. Mental therapy was prioritized, since the mental damage was more deep and severed than the other victims. The patient shows mental emotional instability at their initial levels. Intensive therapy sessions are recommended. The patient will not be able to bear children._

_Hyuuga Hitomi was put under intensive mental joint therapy under the people previously mentioned. Progress is nonexistent. Recommended to be place in the mental ward._

_Namikaze Minato was placed under house arrest, and was demoted to jounin. Chronic depression and anger management issues had been shown by the patient. Intensive mental therapy is recommended. _

_(see annex 10, 11, 13, 14, 15 for detailed description the persons listed above)_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen had been reinstated as the interim Hokage until a period of 6 years, starting October, 8 A.K., had passed, afterwards, Jiraiya have been selected as the Gondaime Hokage. Meanwhile, Jiraiya had been tasked to choose three ninjas in training to be taught and trained to manage the village international spy network. _

_Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura had been selected to be placed under the Sannin tutelage (see annex 5 for the observations, recommendations and evaluation on each candidate)._

_The total casualties resulted during the DSP are 62% of the civilian population and 18% of the shinobi population. _

_Under Sarutobi Hiruzen orders, Konohagakure no Sato had been put under martial law and Protocol Hanuman was put into action the eleventh month of the eighth year after the firts attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

* * *

**Written by**

**Nara Shikaku**

**Jounin Comander**

**Leader of the Investigation Group of the DSP**

* * *

**Summited to**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Sandaime Hokage**

**Interim Hokage**

**date:**

**January 10th, 9 A.K.**


End file.
